


The Other Woman

by kelseycurtis



Series: Canon Roxy/Negan [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual smut and lots of it, F/M, Glove Kink, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Negan has no chill, Negan's potty mouth and filthy mind, Oral Sex, Ping-Pong, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Toys, Simon is the dad friend, Smoking, Spanking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Roxy finds herself having to adapt to life at The Sanctuary and its leader Negan, which is easier said than done. Whilst Negan has rules, Roxy has some of her own.Multichapter fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes Follow me so we can fan girl about Negan together

Prologue 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I continued through the thick woods. I knew that I was losing light and I had two options. One, find somewhere to hide and set up for the night while the herd passes. Or two, keep running. I glanced behind me, the herd still following. Fuck this, keep running. I wasn’t risking trying to climb a tree with that lot around. My heart was pounding painfully against my chest and my legs were just about ready to give out. But I couldn’t give up, I’d survived this long. 

I forced myself to keep going, running only on adrenaline now. The woods began to thin out thankfully. Now I wouldn’t risk tripping other anything. I turned back once more to see how much distance I had between the heard and I only to barrel straight into someone. Let’s hope they were alive...and friendly. I fell to the floor, finally feeling just how exhausted and hungry I was. I focussed on the person in front of me. 

Boots, jeans, a black leather jacket. They were alive which gave me a little relief. But were they friendly? The man stood over me was older, maybe in his forties, with slicked back hair, hazel eyes, a strong jaw and stubble. He was carrying a baseball bat, with barbed wire wrapped around the business end. My vision began to go black around the edges.  
“Jesus sweetheart, you look like shit,” he spoke.  
And with that I passed out, finally succumbing to the exhaustion. 

Chapter 1

Negan’s P.O.V

The blonde passed out and I called Simon over. I crouched down and checked for any bites or scratches. She was clean…well injury wise. Otherwise it was pretty obvious she had been out here for a long fucking time. I handed Simon her pack and weapons before picking her up and carrying her to the truck. I placed her inside and grabbed the walkie talkie that sat on the dashboard.  
“Alright boys, it’s time to head back. We’ve got a yellow situation so let’s treat the newbie with a little respect,” I spoke.  
“Will do,” came Joey's voice.

Simon and I got back in the truck, not really worried about the oncoming heard. Simon drove us back to the compound, leaving the truck with the rest. I told him to await the arrival of the others to make sure they got back and turned to our guest. She was out for the count. I carried her to the infirmary and placed her down on a bed, the doctor coming over and going to work. I had Simon bring me her belongings and I emptied the contents of her camping bag. Sleeping bag and tarp, some food, very little water, spare clothes. Nothing of interest. 

The machetes, pistol and revolver on the other hand would come in handy. Either way all her things were now mine, only fair payment for saving her life and patching her up. I decided to head back to my room, Lucille needed to be cleaned. I sat down in my chair and carefully removed her barbed wire, setting it aside and grabbing a wet cloth. I cleaned off the blood and disposed of the cloth before replacing the barbed wire. I’d have the guys at the infirmary inform me of when our new guest work up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, a little before dinner Simon came and got me, letting me know the female was awake. She had been allowed to shower and was waiting for some food. I let him know I’d sort that out and headed down to the kitchen area, making a sandwich. I took the tray of food and water to the infirmary and sat down opposite her. Oh man, now that she had cleaned herself up she was super hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, exactly my type. She had changed into a plaid shirt and jeans. I spotted a small silver locket around her neck. 

I slid over the tray and she looked at my hesitantly as if unsure to accept the gesture. She clearly hadn’t had a good fucking run in with humans previously.  
“If we wanted to hurt you then we would have left you in the woods sweetheart,” I said matter of factly.  
With that she ate, the sandwich quickly devoured.  
“I’m Negan,” I introduced.  
“Roxy.”  
“You been out there long?”  
“Long enough.”

I sighed, “look I understand you’re a little tense but we’re not monsters. You can relax.”  
“You’re the man in charge?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Where’s my things?”  
“I’m glad you asked that because now it gives me a chance to explain the rules. You’ve got three doors to choose from. Behind door number one, you don’t play nice and I have to put you to work on the wall making your life very fucking short. Door number two, you work for points, those points are then exchanged for things like food. But choosing that you’ll wish you were fucking dead. Door three, best door in my fucking opinion. You live like a queen and let me take care of every need you have,” I explained.

She frowned, “What’s the catch with door three?”  
“You ever been married sweetheart?”  
Roxy sat back in her chair as if recoiling from me. I guess that was a no. Shame, she would have been a nice addition…and now I was stuck with the mental image of her in red lacy underwear.  
“I’m not going to marry a man I just met. I’ll take door number two,” She snapped.  
“Alright. You can keep your things. We’ll get you set up in a bunk.”  
“How does the point system work?”  
“That all depends on what you're good at.”

I had an idea of what she could be good at with those lips.  
“I’m good at taking out walkers-“ she began.  
“I won’t have women doing that kind of work.”  
“Why? You don’t think I’m capable?”  
“I never said that. I would just prefer it if the women were out of harm’s way. Can you cook?”  
“Sure.”  
“Good, we’ll start you off in the kitchens then. The more you work the more points you get, certain items like meds cost a lot of fucking points so try not to get ill, that shit is hard to scavenge.”  
“I’ll bear it in mind.”

I got to my feet and led Roxy to the kitchens, introducing her to the others that worked there. I left her too it, heading back to my room. I placed Lucille in the corner and sat down on the edge of my bed, turning on my TV. It was nice to have this luxury even if it was the same shit over and over again but it gave the world a sense of normality once again. And normal was what these people needed and they got it as long as they worked for it. Still was a damn shame Roxy had turned down my offer but then again I wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

Later there was a soft knock at my door. Maybe it was Amber and she was lonely so she wanted my company, which I was more than happy to give. I opened the door to find Roxy carrying a tray with my dinner on it. I stepped aside, letting her in. She placed the tray down on the small corner table, taking a good look around my room.  
“Sorry if it’s a little cold, I struggled to actually find my way here,” she spoke.  
“That’s alright.”  
“I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and patching me up. A lot of people wouldn’t have done that.”  
“I’m not like a lot of people.”  
She smiled softly and left me to it. 

Dinner consisted of a simple omelette. But holy shit she wasn’t lying when she said she could cook. She was definitely staying on cooking duty from now on. I soon finished dinner and decided to pay the wives a visit. I opened the door of their lounge and they smiled, offering ‘hellos’, drinks and cigarettes. I took the drink and sat down on the couch. Who or more to the point what kind of sex was I in the mood for tonight? Sherry wasn’t an option, I respected her boundaries and that she would rather not have sex with me. Amber wasn’t always willing to put out and was pretty simple in bed which got boring after a while. 

Grace may look innocent but she was anything but that. Sabrina was nice and flexible which always came in handy. And Ruby acted one of the filthiest fucking porn stars out there, she was willing to do just about anything I asked. But tonight I felt in the mood for Sabrina tonight however. I caught her gaze and smiled. She grinned and curled up next to me on the couch. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes

Chapter 2

Roxy’s P.O.V

Two weeks at this place and I already wanted out. This point system was bullshit. The cooking each day and each damn meal for half the fucking sanctuary wasn’t making me enough points so I was now also on laundry duty when I wasn’t cooking. I was sat with a basket of dirty clothes by me and another with hot soapy water in it. I grabbed from the top of the pile not really paying attention to what I had grabbed until it was in the water. Red lacy underwear? What the fuck? I glanced at the basket of dirty clothes and rummaged through finding babydolls, camis and all sorts of sexy underwear. Did someone own a Victoria’s Secret in this place? 

I continued through the laundry until everything was clean. I had decided that I was going to leave this place tonight though. I knew all the guard outposts and who would be on duty tonight. I knew exactly where I could slip out unnoticed. I hung out the washing and headed back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Negan wanted me personally to make him dinner each night now as well which was getting tedious. I didn’t like him and he knew sure but he still eyed me up every time I brought him his dinner. I wanted to slap that smug grin off his face but I had been told by the other kitchen staff to remain in his good books for my own sake. 

Honestly I didn’t see what was so scary about him. Everyone kneeled and averted their gaze whenever he walked by. I remember the first time I hadn’t done so and Clay had pulled me down next to him telling me ‘he was saving my ass’. Clay also worked in the kitchens and he had given me a few tips here and there. He reminded me of some of the chefs back at the diner I worked at before the world went to shit. I missed that little place and the people, except my boss of course. 

Clay had already peeled some potatoes for me when I reached the kitchen. I thanked him and continued to make dinner. Best I could do was potato salad; I mean we have plenty of veggies in this place what with the greenhouse area. I took the food to Negans room and knocked on his door. He called me in and I placed the tray of food down by his chair, ignoring his burning gaze. He thanked me before I left, closing the door behind me. I headed back to the kitchen until my cooking duties were over for the evening.

I settled down in my bunk that I shared with various other people and waited for lights out. My bag was packed and ready, I just had to wait for the right moment. Eventually the lights were turned off plunging everything into darkness. I waited another half an hour, making sure the people around me were asleep. I pulled the covers off me and put my coat back on as well as my boots before grabbing my bag and creeping around the various mattresses on the floor. 

I made it outside, sticking close to the wall and the shadows so I wouldn’t be seen by a guard or someone out for a night walk. I headed to the left side of the building, sighing in relief as the area was empty. I glanced at the guard tower and smiled. Fat Joey wasn’t anywhere to be in sight, probably raiding the kitchen. But I had to hurry before he got back. I threw myself at the mesh fence and began to climb. 

Halfway up I heard a door open and froze. Fuck fuck fuck. I’d been caught and I was in so much fucking trouble. Instead of the person calling out or attempting to pry me off the fence they snorted and lit a cigarette. I turned around and frowned, finding a skinny, brunette female lighting up. She was wearing a simple black summer dress and cardigan which she wrapped tighter around her thin frame.  
“Sneaking out?” She asked.  
I lost my grip on the fence and jumped down, keeping my guard up. She could still turn on me.  
“Not exactly,” I replied.  
“Oh. You're running away. I would advise against that.”

I frowned, why wasn’t she getting the attention of the guards? Any normal person would have done so by now. The female held out her carton of cigarettes to me, offering me a smoke. I glanced at the box, then back at her. She smiled and pushed it forward a little more. My nicotine craving won over and I took one, thanking her. She lit the end for me and put the carton back in her cardigan pocket.  
“Names Sherry by the way,” she introduced herself.  
“Roxy.”  
“So why are you running away from a place like this?”

I still didn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth so I shrugged instead.  
“Oh, don’t be like that. I won’t tell anyone that you were out here if you don’t tell anyone that I was out here ok?” She bargained.  
“I just don’t exactly like it here.”  
“I know that look. Yeah I’ve seen it on a lot of people. You don’t like the way of life here and you don’t like Negan. Sure he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but if you know how to handle him you’ve got nothing to worry about. But please don’t think your life will be much better out there. Once Negan learns you’ve ran out on him you either need to run faster and pray he doesn’t catch up to you or you need to start begging for your life.”

“What do you mean?”  
“He doesn’t appreciate people running away not after everything he does and provides for them like food, meds, a bed to sleep in, a roof over your head, protection. So if he catches you and you don’t beg good enough you’ll get Lucilled.”  
“I’ll get what?”  
“His bat, she’s called Lucille.”  
“Why are you telling me all this?”  
“Don’t really wanna see another person getting their head bashed in to be honest with you. Did he offer you three door speech?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“Oh boy, honey you should have taken door three like me.”  
“You’re his wife? So why did he-“  
“I’m his first wife, he has four more.”

She giggled at the disgust on my face. Seriously who needs five wives? It’s the damn apocalypse can’t you just pick one? Now that made the way he looked at me even worse.  
“It’s not all that bad but I can see why you would want to leave when you’re working your ass off for points. Maybe talk with him and ask if you can go out on runs with some of the others they tend to get loads of points, their never struggling for food.”  
“I doubt he would listen to me.”  
“He would. If he offered you door number three, it’s obvious he likes you so just be prepared for anything.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I took another drag from my cigarette.  
“When Negan see’s something he wants he won’t stop until he gets it.”

Sherry stomped out her cigarette and shivered, trying to wrap her cardigan around herself some more.  
“I’m probably putting you off from staying aren’t I?” She asked.  
“A little.”  
“Well don’t go or he’ll kill you, simple as.”  
Sherry took me by the hand and led me back inside. I guess I had no choice in the matter. She had decided that I was staying.  
“Go back to your bunk and you can talk to him about going on runs in the morning ok?” She spoke.  
“I guess.”  
“Good.”  
We parted ways and I got back to my bunk with no incident thankfully. I removed my bag, coat and boots before settling back into the mattress. What the hell was I getting myself into? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and I changed into some clean clothes. After breakfast a guy with a huge dark moustache went around telling everyone there was a meeting out in the yard. Clay mentioned the guy’s name was Simon and was Negan's right hand man. We left the canteen and headed outside to the yard where the rest of the inhabitants of The Sanctuary were gathered.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Clay.  
“I’m guessing some broke a rule last night so Negan wants to make sure no other rules are broken.”

Shit what if Sherry had ratted me out to him? She could see me as competition if he liked me. I spotted Sherry amongst the crowd stood with four other women. The crowd fell silent as Negan dragged out a male who was attempting to crawl instead of be dragged. I didn’t recognise the guy. Negan let go of the man, keeping his boot firmly pressed into his back to keep him on the ground. He was also carrying ‘Lucille’. He turned to the crowd and smiled.

“Sorry to do this after you’ve eaten breakfast but this fucker here didn’t go by the rules. And I really fucking hate it when people break my rules and steal my shit. That shit does not fly around here!” Negan addressed the crowd.  
Negan made the guy kneel before bringing Lucille down on his skull. Some looked away, making sounds of disgust, others continued to watch. Negan brought Lucille down a few more times until the guy’s head was nothing but a pile of blood and brain matter. The more horrifying thing was the look on Negan's face. He was…smiling while he did it. He was enjoying beating a man to death. This guy was one sadistic creep. Like hell I was asking him for a better position after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Negan’s P.O.V

I had just gotten back to The Sanctuary and back to my room when there was a soft knock at the door. I sighed, can’t a guy take a break? I opened the door to find Roxy waiting outside. Never mind about that break then. I knew it wasn’t anywhere close to dinner time, meaning this was a social visit. I smiled and let her in, closing the door behind her.   
“I was wondering if we could have a talk about my role here,” she spoke.  
Oh boy, was it my fucking lucky day? Was she about to say she made a mistake and pick door number three?   
“You’re not happy with your current position?” I asked.  
She shook her head, “I’m no house wife so cooking and laundry is getting a little tedious. I wanna start going out on runs.”  
Damn. Not as good as I hoped for but it was something. Going out on runs meant that some days she would be working alongside me. But there was something about her that told me she wouldn’t exactly like some of our methods when it came to scavenging food. Something about her screamed innocent goody two shoes that needed breaking in.  
“Why the runs? Nothing else here takes your fancy?” I asked.  
“I just wanna start providing for this place.”

“You’re already doing that.”  
“By cooking and doing other people’s laundry? I can do better than that.”  
I sat down in my chair and put my hands together thinking about the situation. It couldn’t hurt to have her on the team, another set of hands to take what they wanted from others. And it would be an excuse to get closer to her. I just didn’t particularly like women doing this kind of work, that’s why I only had a very small amount that did so.   
“Negan please,” she broke the silence. 

Well fuck me, I was now harder than a fucking rock. I met her gaze, her eyes pleading for me to say yes. I could see the desperation in them, meaning that wasn’t a simple please, that was a beg and nothing got me harder than people begging. Oh if only she had been on her knees when she said that, it would have made things ten times fucking better. My mind began to wonder to all the ways I could make her beg like that for me. And what exactly she would be begging for.   
“What can I do to convince you?” She asked.

I gripped the side of my chair, she did not just fucking say that. Well honey there is a number of things you could do to convince me. Get on your knees and use that fucking mouth on me for one. Give me a damn lap dance, ride me like a fucking stallion. My list was endless.   
“You’re sure you want to go out on runs?” I asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Alright.”  
Roxy smiled, “thank you.”  
“But there’s rules to every run and if you don’t follow them then you go back to cooking and laundry. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”  
“Good, I’ll send you out on the next one, which lucky for you is tomorrow as your so damn eager. Simon will be in charge of you and you do as he tells you.”  
“Yes sir,” she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
Sweetheart you can call me daddy. She thanked me once more before leaving. It was tempting to go to one of the wives and get them to sort my rather big problem out but with Roxy on my mind her name might accidently slip out instead of whoever I was fucking and that was some shit I didn’t want to have to explain. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Simon later after sorting out my problem myself. I had to give him a heads up about his newbie. I found him outside on watch. He came down from his post, leaning against the wall.   
“Everything alright?” He asked.  
“Everything is fucking dandy. You are getting a very special little lady joining you tomorrow when you visit those fuckers at The Hilltop. Her names Roxy, explain the rules and just make sure she doesn’t get herself in trouble. Keep a close eye on her.”  
“How close of an eye are we talking? I don’t want to be too close and get in to trouble for it.”  
“You know what I mean Simon.”

He put his hands in a mocking surrender and chuckled, “I’m just messing with you. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  
“You might not be, she’s a feisty one, got more balls than most guys around here.”  
Simon smiled and pulled out a box of smokes, offering me one before taking one for himself. He lit us both up.   
“As long as she isn’t a handful I’m sure we’ll get along just fine,” Simon spoke.  
“Oh I know I’d like to grab a handful.”  
“Now this is what I don’t get, you’ve got five smoking hot women lined up willing for you and yet your gonna start going after this one.”  
“Simon you can never have too much pussy and you know how much I love blondes.”

He shrugged in agreement and I took another drag. There was a crackle on the radio from Simons belt, which got our attention.   
“Simon, we got another fight at the trade point,” came Dwight’s voice.   
He rolled his eyes and huffed before pressing the button to answer, “who’s low on points this time?”  
“Thomas and of course Mark is defending dear old dad.”  
“I’ll be there in a sec.”  
Simon put the radio back on his belt, I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll tell you what, I’ll go deal with it seeing as you’re doing me a little favour for tomorrow,” I spoke.   
“Thanks man.”

I headed inside to the trade point and as soon as I stepped into the room it fell silent. I headed over to Thomas and Mark who were looking a little worse for wear but nothing serious.   
“Now then I hope you’re not fighting over something stupid like spilt milk,” I spoke.   
“They don’t have enough points but they didn’t want to accept that,” Fat Joey spoke up.   
I turned to Thomas who was desperately trying to avoid my gaze.   
“You know the rules, not enough points then you don’t get the things you want. Maybe instead of sitting on your ass most days you should actually do some fucking work around here then you wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Now you’re lucky that I’m in a good mood, so if you pull something like that again you can either work the wall or you can leave. But to tell you the truth I don’t think you and your son here will make it very fucking far without me. Now apologise to Joey and start pulling your weight.”  
Thomas spat out on apology before heading to the greenhouse area. Mark followed him but lingered a little longer to stare at Amber.   
“Keep your fucking eyes to yourself!” I growled.  
Mark quickly averted his gaze before I headed over to Amber. She forced a smile and kissed my cheek as an attempt to calm me.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Just picking up some things for the girls,” she responded. 

“Alright. I might pop by later, check up on you all.”  
“Ok.”  
I left the trading point, heading to my office. I had work to do and I couldn’t avoid it any longer as much as I hated sorting through paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxy’s P.O.V

I climbed into the truck next to Simon. I had seen the way he and Negan interacted which told me Simon was definitely his right hand man. Simon was nice so far and fingers crossed he would remain that way. Our truck led the convoy to this place called The Hilltop. Simon and I made small talk throughout the journey. It was roughly an hour before we pulled up outside a set of huge wooden gates. I spotted a few people up top, keeping watch although their faces seemed to fall when they saw us. 

The gates were opened and Simon drove inside, before pulling up next to a rather fancy look mansion. An older man in a suit all complete with braces exited the mansion and waited looking rather nervous.   
“I don’t get it,” I turned to Simon.  
“He didn’t tell you did he?”   
“Not exactly.”  
“So we have a deal with The Hilltop and another place called The Kingdom, they give us half of whatever the hell we want and we don’t kill them.”  
I frowned. That was not right, as humans we should all be grouping together to fight against the dead not the living. 

Simon could see my anger and turned the ignition off before turning to me.   
“You don’t have to like doing this, you can stand aside and watch if you want but this is what we do, this is what we’ve always done. A lot of people are like you at first but they come round. Now are you staying in here or coming in with me?” Simon asked.  
“I’ll come inside I guess.”  
He smiled and we climbed out the truck. I looked over my shoulder, noticing just exactly how we outnumbered the people who lived here. Simon headed over to the older man in the suit and grinned.  
“How’s it going Gregory? You got some good stuff for once?” Simon asked.

Gregory forced a smile, “hopefully we have some things you’ll find useful.”  
“Great, now we’re gonna head inside for a little talk and everyone else is gonna take just half of what you have ok?”  
Gregory and Simon headed inside the huge house and I followed, unsure what to really do. I didn’t want to take these people's things; they had probably worked hard to find their supplies so why couldn’t we? A few other piled in with us and waited in the hall. Simon called over someone called Abby. She was tall, slightly muscular, her short hair slicked back and a piercing in her eyebrow.   
“Look after Roxy for me, she’s new. Why don’t you two look around see if you can find some clothes or something,” Simon suggested.   
Abby nodded and turned to me, she didn’t offer a smile or greeting. 

“Come on newbie,” she barked.   
I followed her upstairs and into a bedroom where she began looking through drawers and wardrobes. I stood there awkwardly as she threw various clothes at me. I sighed and dumped them on the bed. Abby stopped what she was doing and turned to me, crossing her arms across her chest.  
“What’s your problem? It takes a lot for Negan to let a woman come on a run and you're just gonna waste this opportunity?” Abby spoke.  
“You think it’s right to take things that others have risked their lives for?”  
“Honey there is no right and wrong nowadays. Everyone is out for themselves, the sooner you learn that the better.”

I clenched my fists. I knew that everyone was out for themselves I had learnt that first fucking hand when walkers tried to pile into my home. I didn’t need this bitch to tell me how things worked. Instead of starting a fight however I took a deep breath and began to sort through the pile of clothes on the bed. I guess I could do with some spare clothes. I folded a pair of jeans and a hoodie before putting them in my backpack. I then left the bedroom and went and sat on the stairs waiting for this visit to be over. 

Eventually Simon and Gregory came back into the hall, Simon carrying a box of liquor. He motioned with his head that it was time to go and the others began to leave. I got to my feet and followed, getting back into the truck with Simon.   
“Get anything for yourself?” He asked.  
“Just a pair of jeans and a hoodie,” I shrugged.  
“Nobody has really taken the time to really explain the rules to you have they?”  
“Not really.”  
“Alright when we get back I guess I’ll have to explain them.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner we had arrived back at The Sanctuary I climbed out the truck, mumbling an excuse to Simon to postpone our meeting. I needed to give his gracious leader a piece of my mind. I headed straight for his room and entered without knocking. Empty. Dammit. Where the hell was he? As if on cue he came round the corner and smiled at me. I did not return the smile.   
“Something wrong sweetheart?” He asked.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Sure thing, after you,” he motioned to his room.

I went back inside and folded my arms across my chest. He closed the door behind him and turned to me.   
“How did the run go today?” He asked.  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. That was not a supply run, that was going in and taking what we wanted from people who have probably worked hard for it.”  
“You gonna lecture me about how I do things around here?”  
“Well as humans we should be coming together as one to fight against the dead, not robbing them!”  
“Aww the apocalypse hasn’t made you completely cold hearted yet, that’s cute.”  
“Will you take me fucking seriously?”

Negan took a few steps towards me and I took a few back to keep the distance between us. I didn’t want this psycho anywhere near me.   
“Well you’ve got some fucking balls to come in here and tell me how I should run this place? Maybe you can do a better job at looking after a couple hundred people? I should kill you right now for that, I can tell Lucille is thirsty but I don’t kill women, that’s fucked up.”  
“What you're doing is fucked up, you’re the one that’s fucked up, murdering your own people.”  
“You think I like doing that? It’s a pain in my fucking ass when people go against my rules that I set out so people could live smoothly.”

Again he attempted to close the distance between us but I continued to back up until my back came into contact with the wall. Negan smiled now inches between us but still not actually touching me. I had to look up a little to meet his gaze. I could tell he was enjoying this somewhat and I held back from shoving him away. I had to stand my ground and prove that I wasn’t afraid of him.   
“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me sweetheart,” he spoke, his voice dangerously low.   
“I’m not afraid of you like the rest of the people here. You're just human like everyone else.”  
He chuckled, “oh you really should be, I can make your life a living hell at the snap of my fingers.”  
“Try me.”

Negan grabbed my face, crushing my cheeks a little, “I don’t know where you get off speaking to me like that but around here you belong to me, you are my property and you will do as you're told is that understood?”   
“Like hell I belong to you.”  
I spat at him and he let go of me to wipe his face.   
“That was fucking disrespectful, forgot going out on runs, you can go back to the kitchen and just to make things even better all your points that you earn are gonna be halved until you apologise,” he growled.  
“Fine just don’t hang around waiting for an apology.”

I pushed past him and left his room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I guess Simon didn’t really need to explain the rules to me anymore, not now I would be going back to cooking and laundry. I guess I would just now have to keep a closer eye on how many points I spent, I’m sure I would be fine. They wouldn’t let someone starve here, communities didn’t do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke a little earlier than I would have liked the next morning. I got out of bed, showered and got changed into some clean clothes. Time for work again. Some of the outer fences needed fixing after some walkers had been a little too eager recently. So it was my job to set up a group to fix them and then make sure it actually got fixed. Dwight was good at this kind of shit. I grabbed my radio and turned it on.  
“Dwighty boy I got a job for you,” I spoke.

There were a few seconds of silence before he finally spoke, “what is it?”  
“Your good at fixing shit, I need you to fix the outer fences for me. Assemble a small team and get to it.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Hopefully that would be sorted before the evening so then it was one less thing to worry about. I decided to pay Roxy a visit, she should be on laundry duty now and I did have some laundry of my own. I gathered my dirty clothes and headed to the wash room.

Roxy was sat on a stool her hands in a bucket of water scrubbing at a stain on a shirt. She didn’t look up or greet me. So now I was getting the silent treatment. I dumped the laundry into her lap and she stopped scrubbing, putting the shirt and brush aside. I could tell she was trying to remain calm. She took a deep breath and moved my clothes to the pile next to her.   
“I don’t mean to rush you but I need those done now,” I smirked.  
She rummaged through the pile, flipping it over so my clothes were now on the bottom.  
“I'll get to it when I get to it, you can wait just like everyone else,” she finally spoke.

“The man who saved your life and took you in shouldn't have to wait.”  
“Then maybe you should grab a bucket and wash your own damn boxers,” with that she threw a pair at me.  
“Cant. I have a community to run remember. Oh and I expect dinner at six tonight, no later.”  
“And you'll get that when it’s ready regardless of the time.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy arrived with my dinner at around half past six. She didn’t bother knocking and slammed the tray of food down on the table. This went on for a few weeks, sometimes my dinner being partly burnt depending what mood she was in. I had noticed she was losing weight however due to her points being halved. Still no apology from her though. She was almost as stubborn as…never mind. 

As she entered my room tonight I closed the door behind her, blocking her escape. How hard was a simple apology?   
“You look hungry,” I spoke.  
Roxy remained silent, refusing to look at me. I took a few steps towards her and she didn’t move.   
“You look like you haven’t had a decent meal for a while now. What is it your living off nowadays? Bread?”  
I picked up my plate, glancing at the contents. Pasta. We weren’t running out of that anytime soon. I held it out to her, offering her the food. 

“All I want is an apology and you can back go to the way things were,” I spoke.  
“You can take your apology and shove it up your ass,” she spat.   
She side stepped me and left my room. I shrugged, it was her loss. She was only making things worse for herself. Maybe I had to step things up, make her realise that this game she wanted to play had only one winner and that was me. I smiled to myself as an idea formed. She didn’t have many friends as it was, it would be a shame for her to loose what little she had. 

I grabbed my radio and asked for Simon. After a few seconds of static his voice came through.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“Who’s the sorry looking shit that Roxy hangs out with in the kitchens?”  
“You mean Clay?”  
“If that’s his fucking name. I want you to halve his points.”  
“He done something wrong?”  
“Yeah, made friends with the wrong blonde.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the evening with Ruby, I redressed and left her room to find Sherry still awake, sat on the couch. She smiled and offered me a drink. I decided to accept the offer and sat down next to her. She handed me the glass of Scotch and lit up another cigarette for herself.   
“Everything alright round here? You girls looking after each other?” I asked.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine, I’m just a little worried about Roxy that’s all.”  
This struck me as odd, how the fuck did Sherry know Roxy? And why did she even care? She sensed my confusion and rolled her eyes as if to say ‘urgh typical male being oblivious bullshit’. 

“She’s looking skinnier than me, that’s something I’m going to worry about,” Sherry said matter of factly.  
“How do you two even know each other?”  
“We’ve ran into each other a few times and you know I like making friends.”  
“It’s nothing for you to worry about ok Sherry, I’m dealing with it.”  
“Alright, I just think you’re making a huge mistake by punishing her for whatever bullshit your punishing her for.”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s a girl thing, we’re good at reading other girls and that girl is a fucking fighter. Like I mean even if she does apologise you really think she’s gonna like you after that? You might wanna keep an eye open when you sleep.”

I frowned, she might seem tough sure, but that and killing someone were two completely different things. Roxy didn’t seem the type to kill another human being, not after the lecture she gave me anyway. But beat the shit out of you…that I wouldn’t put past her.   
“All I’m saying is if you still wanna get in her pants which I know you do that you need to start playing a little nicer because at this rate you don’t have a hope in hell,” Sherry continued.  
Ok now this she was right about. I guess once she apologised I would be a little nicer. Maybe pull out that good ol’ charm that got me this many wives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxy’s P.O.V

Sherry had been smuggling me little bits of food while my points had been halved. Mainly candy bars and bags of chips, things you’d find in a vending machine. Either way I was grateful, but a little worried she might get into trouble and that was the last thing I wanted, people suffering for my mistakes. But now Clay’s points had been halved and I couldn’t have that. Fine, I’d give that mother fucker his apology but not for my sake. 

I headed to his room, calming myself. I had to apologise and resist punching him in the face. I knocked on his door and forced a smile as he called me in. I closed the door behind me, meeting his gaze.   
“I wanted to apologise,” I forced the words out, hating myself for it.   
I had his full attention now although I really wanted to punch that smug smirk right off his face.   
“I’m sorry for what I said and how…disrespectful I was,” I continued.  
“What made you change your mind?” He asked.  
I grit my teeth. Oh gee I don’t know, maybe it was the fact that you came after my one friend, or maybe my significant weight loss or maybe even Sherry and Simon constantly nagging me to apologise to you. 

“I guess I just came to my senses,” I lied.  
“About time you did. Now things aren’t quite going to go back to how they were just yet, I don’t trust you enough to go back out on runs. So until then you’re on watch duty. You think you can handle that?”  
“I’ve handled most things you’ve thrown at me so far,” I challenged.   
“You most certainly have.”  
“So my points and Clays go back to normal now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watch duty was fun as long as you remembered to bring something with you, mainly a book. Something to do at least. I was sat on the roof now, my legs dangling over the side, a book on my lap and a sniper rifle sat next to me. I still had yet to use it throughout the two weeks I had been up here. I didn’t see the point of wasting a bullet on just one walker so normally I would go down and take it out with my machete. And the only signs of people were those that were coming and going from runs. 

I did kinda like it up here though, nobody came to bother me and I wasn’t stuck inside all day. Also up here I got to see who was sneaking around with who. Right now for example. There was a skinny blonde that seemed incredibly timed and paranoid talking to a guy that looked barely twenty. They kept looking around to see if anybody was watching them…funny how not once they looked up and spotted me. I was out of earshot to hear what they were saying but it was obvious they were in a relationship…or at least trying to keep said relationship a secret. 

Then there were the guys who were meant to be working in the greenhouse area that were stood around talking and laughing about something. I’d spotted a few shoving things like tomatoes in their pockets at times. Seems like the last message about no stealing didn’t quite get through to them. Not that I cared. I was to keep watch to make sure the place stayed safe, that didn’t mean I had to be a snitch and tell Negan every damn thing I saw going on that he wouldn’t approve of. 

Because damn there was a lot. Some of the other guys on watch with me would tend to slack off themselves, sneaking off to do whatever because they believed this place was invincible. No place was invincible. One day a build-up of walkers could get to much and a fence could cave. And if walkers got inside then sure we would be able to defend ourselves but someone would get bitten. That was inevitable. Or what if we got raided, again sure we would be able to defend ourselves but there would be casualties. That’s the way these things work. 

I got to my feet and went to do a full circle of the roof, checking each fence. I reached the opposite end and cursed. Of course now we get a build-up and I was on duty alone because someone was slacking off yet again. I grabbed my radio and told whoever was listening that there was a code red. I waited thirty seconds for a response but nothing. I rolled my eyes, fine I’d sort it out myself. Thankfully I didn’t have to take the long route off the roof as there were some crates stacked high enough for me drop on to safely. 

I left the rifle behind, why waste the bullets? I was perfectly capable. I landed on the top crate and climbed the rest of the way down until my feet were on solid ground. I ran to the gate, opening it and closing it behind me. I’d attracted the attention of a few walkers already and kicked the first one away from me and into the one behind it, both of them staggering back. I swung my machete down at the next closest one, cranium and black fluid spilling over the walkers face. I pulled the machete free and advanced on the next one. 

By this point I had the attention of the entire build-up, which were now staggering towards me. It was about seven, but that’s ok, I could handle it. I heard a gunshot and then the bullet hit the ground, barely missing me. I glared at the male up on the roof, holding my rifle. Learn to aim asshole. I took out the next walker and was getting ready for the next when a barbed wire baseball bat came down, crushing its skull. 

I turned to find Negan and he looked pissed. We too out the rest of the walkers together before heading back inside the gates.   
“What the fuck were you doing out there on your own?” He snapped.  
“I could have handled it. And besides I radioed through and nobody responded, also some people aren’t doing their fucking jobs hence why I just risked my ass.”  
“You could have taken your fucking gun!”  
“I didn’t want to waste the bullets.”

Negan sighed before taking a deep breath to calm himself, “I’m not mad at you. You were doing your fucking job. I’m mad because something bad could have happened to you because others weren’t.”  
“Negan I’m fine honestly. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Ok but what if it happens again and I’m not fucking here to save your ass? What then?”  
I sighed, I guess he would calm down in his own time. I guess it was better to have had his help taking the walkers out just in case something had gone wrong. Negan led me inside and radioed for the others who were meant to be on watch duty to meet us in his office. 

Negan had an office? Fair enough. He led me to it, letting me into the small and simple room. There was a desk with various papers strewn across it and maps on the walls. He motioned for me to take the only seat in the room and I did a little cautiously. Eventually four men knocked and entered the office all looking a little nervous. Negan was still carrying a rather bloody Lucille after all. That and you could cut the tension with a freaking knife.   
“So how was watch duty going guys?” Negan asked, sarcasm evident in his tone.   
None of them answered, it was like watching a teacher lecture of bunch of school kids who were too scared to look up so they just gazed at their shoes instead.   
“Watch duty means you stay at your fucking post and keep watch for anything that might threaten what we have going on here. Now Roxy here is a fucking god send and you should all thank her for saving our asses today. You’re probably thinking oh it wasn’t that many fucking walkers what does it matter? It fucking matters when she’s the one risking her life on her own when there should have been help. Forget doing watch duty now, I clearly can’t fucking trust the lot of you, maybe you’d all be better of working the damn wall!”

I wanted to interject, telling him that it wouldn’t be necessary but I didn’t want his anger to be directed towards me.   
“Now how about you show some fucking gratitude to the woman that did your fucking jobs,” Negan ordered.  
In unison they mumbled a thank you to me before Negan sent them out. Negan seemed to relax a little once they left but I could tell he was still mad. I kinda wish he would send me away too.   
“Thank you for what you did today,” he spoke.  
“No need to thank me, just doing my job. But thank you for actually responding to the code red.”

He smiled at this and finally put Lucille down.   
“Consider today your last day on watch duty,” he spoke.  
“What am I supposed to do now?”  
“You're back to going out on runs sweetheart. That’s what you want isn’t it?”  
“I’m not sure-“  
“Why not, we can use someone like you, you proved that today.”  
“How am I gonna be much of an addition to the hundreds of men you have already on runs?”  
“Well for one you actually do your fucking job. But if you’re not comfortable to go on the runs to places like The Hilltop and The Kingdom then you don’t have to go on those ones. Just the actually supply runs.”

I frowned, this was not the Negan I was used to. At all. A part of me still hated this man for what he had done prior to this job. Hated him for his morals and what he stood for. But he was being…nice. I had no idea this man was even capable of being nice to others.   
“Forgive me for being a little creeped out but you're being nice. I’m not exactly used to that,” I spoke.   
Negan laughed at this, not his usual sadistic, I’m laughing to creep you out laugh, this was a normal laugh.   
“I admit we haven’t exactly hit it off to a great start but I think we can change that. So what’dya say to the runs?” He asked.  
“Until I’m ready for the other runs that sounds fine to me.”  
“Great. Lucky for you I’m planning to go out on one tomorrow, you up for tagging along?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“In that case I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I took that as my cue to leave his office. It still felt weird that he was being nice to me but I guess if he continued I might not feel so much hate towards him. Who knew, maybe we could even become friendly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Negan’s P.O.V

I parked my truck outside the abandoned stores and Simon and I climbed out. Roxy and Dwight got out the back, waiting for some kind of game plan. The stores were quiet but I’m sure there would be walkers inside, nobody got that lucky these days. I leaned against Lucille, scanning the different types of stores. Hot digity dog had we come to the right place, supermarket, hardware store and even a little Victoria's Secret. I’m sure the wives wouldn't mind me picking up some more things for them. We decided to search the supermarket first, not that I was expecting much.

We headed inside the dark store, Dwight getting out a flashlight. The shelves were pretty much empty, the odd item here and there. Hopefully we would have more luck out back. Roxy went up ahead to look for walkers. She took out her machete and vanished into the next isle. Clearly what we had talked about yesterday hadn't quite sunk in yet. I followed her to find she had taken out a single walker.  
“What?” She asked.  
“What did I say yesterday about risking your ass?”  
“Not too. Relax, I don’t know how many times I’m gonna tell you but I can handle myself.”  
“Just stick with someone ok until we know exactly what's in here.”  
“Yes boss.”

Roxy and I searched one half of the isles whilst Dwight and Simon took the other half. Roxy was still trying to race ahead. We reached the back of the store, finding non-food supplies out back. Fuck. Not what I'd hoped for at all. Roxy and I searched through what was left, batteries and camping supplies being the only useful items. Roxy then found an elevator, the gate locked shut.  
“You know thinking about it what if there is a basement and that’s where the food is,” Roxy spoke, trying to sound hopeful.  
“Let’s hope your right sweetheart.”

Roxy headed back a little way until she found some stairs. I continued to follow her as we were now in the staff area, a few offices here and there. The keys should be in the manager’s office. Roxy and I took out a few walkers who were dressed in employee uniform before finding the manager's office. I pushed the slightly ajar door open and took out the single walker in the room. Roxy then searched him and held up a set of keys, looking a little triumphant. We headed back down and out the back.  
“Shouldn't we tell Simon and Dwight?” She asked.  
“Why you scared of being in a small space alone with me?” I smirked.  
“Well forgive me for not being overly excited by the idea. I was more thinking about extra sets of hands.”  
“We'll see what's down there first.”

We got into the lift and Roxy inserted the same key into the small slot before the lift came to life and we headed down. Jackpot. She was right, all the food supplies were down here. We began to sort through them, making a pile for what was still in date and what wasn't. Thankfully there was a decent amount still in date.  
“At this rate I might keep you around, your starting to seem like a lucky fucking charm,” I joked.  
“Because of doing my job yesterday and using my brain and common sense today?”  
“Well you'd be surprised at those that don’t use their brain today. Maybe my lucky charm will let me get lucky tonight,” I suggested with a grin.  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “am I going to have to put up with this all day? Because if so we can swap partners.”  
“You need to get used to putting up with it all the damn time sweetheart.”

We loaded the edible food into a cage and moved it in to the lift, before squeezing in ourselves. Roxy turned the key the other way to send it back up. We met up with Simon and Dwight before loading up the truck with the food supplies. We then searched the hardware store, finding various melee weapons a few building materials for any repairs that were needed. Now to get a little something for the wives. Roxy and Dwight cautiously followed me inside after a little convincing, whilst Simon stayed by the door to keep watch. 

I grabbed a red baby doll and threw it at Dwight, “hey you think Sherry would like this?”  
Dwight remained somewhat calm although I could see he really wanted to say something. He dropped the material and left the store in a huff. Roxy frowned and shook her head at me.  
“Was that really necessary?” She asked.  
“Hey Sherry chose me in the end, so what does that tell you about him.”  
“You still think taunting a man who is clearly still in love with his wife is a wise move?”  
“Ex-wife.”  
“Whatever.”

I began grabbing different items of underwear, trying to remember each individual size. I shoved them in my bag and turned to Roxy who looked bored.  
“You see anything you like?” I asked.  
“I knew coming in here with you was going to be a bad idea.”  
“And yet you still came.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“You sure? I mean we are kinda alone in a store with all sorts of goodies. Surely you’re a little curious to find out what could happen?”  
“Oh I have an idea in mind.”

This caught me off guard, “you do?”  
“Yeah, handcuffing you and leaving you here.”  
With that Roxy turned and left the store. I should have seen that coming, although it didn’t hurt to remain optimistic. I scanned the other isles for anything else and threw a couple toys in the back too. I found myself back at the underwear and grabbed a matching set of red underwear. I wonder if I could guess her size. Hmmm. Maybe a 36C for the bra and a 10 for the panties. I put them in the bag too and left the store. Today had definitely been a good run. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got back I headed off to find the wives sat in the lounge chatting. I emptied the contents of the bag on the coffee table and let them pick out what they wanted. Ruby went for the matching red set and I snatched it from her.  
“Not for you honey,” I spoke.  
“Who’s it for then? You?” She smirked.  
“That’s a mental image I don’t even want.”  
She laughed and found picked up a black corset instead, “I guess this will have to do. But you still didn’t get me any toys to play with in my spare time.”  
“You don’t need that shit when you have me.  
“You’re not here all the time. What am I meant to do use my fingers?”  
“Yeah.”  
She rolled her eyes but she was smiling so she wasn’t that pissed off. I gave her a playful slap on the ass.  
“So who wants to model their new clothes first?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxy’s P.O.V

Simon led me to his room and allowed me in. He motioned for to take a seat. I’m pretty sure if Negan saw this he would think something was going on. To guys like him it was impossible for a male and female to be just good friends. Simon was more like a dad to me than anything. He wanted to go through all the rules with me so that I wouldn’t get in to trouble in the near future. He sat down opposite me after handing me an opened beer bottle. I took a swig and smiled to myself. Thank god it as chilled. Room temperature beer was the worst. 

“So where do you wanna start?” He asked.  
“I had no idea there were even rules to begin with so at the beginning I guess.”  
“Ok so rule number one, no stealing of any kind even if Negan thinks the person you stole from is an asshole. Rule number two, don’t run away from this place or you will end up dead either by Lucille or working the wall,” Simon began to explain.  
“Does the same go for thinking about running away?” I asked.  
“Why?”  
I averted my gaze, I should have kept my mouth shut. 

Simon cocked his head, waiting for me to tell him the truth, giving me the look of a disappointed dad.   
“I may have attempted to climb the fence,” I confessed.  
“Jesus Christ woman. You’re lucky you didn’t get fucking caught.”  
“Well actually, I kinda did. Sherry caught me but we’re cool.”  
“Your fucking lucky it was Sherry who caught you and not Ruby. She would have fucking told on you in a heartbeat.”  
“I have yet to really meet his other wives and frankly I don’t really want to meet them.”  
“Eh, it's only Ruby that’s a bitch to be honest with you.”

I took a sip of beer and Simon continued to list off the rest of the rules. There were so many we could be here all night.   
Rule 3. All my belongings and myself belonged to Negan, everything under this roof was his property and then some.   
Rule 4. On supply runs if you find something you think Negan would like you put in in the ‘Negan van’ whether he is with you on the supply run or not.  
Rule 5. Nobody mainly men are allowed to look at or talk to the wives.   
Rule 6. Fighting is not tolerated.  
Rule 7. No job switching unless given permission by Negan.  
Rule 8. Nobody is to go outside or be wondering around after lights out unless using the bathroom.

“Oh shit I missed two. Ok so Negan has this weird thing that if he asks you who you are he wants you to say that you are Negan. It’s probably some power trip bullshit, you should have picked up on that by now.”  
“Yeah it’s pretty hard to miss and the last rule.”  
“Negan may be an asshole at times but one thing he does not tolerate is rape. I mean a lot of people’s reactions is to be pretty pissed off sure but he loses his fucking mind. If you think you’ve ever seen him angry think again and that is some scary shit.”  
“Well it’s nice to hear he has some morals even if he just takes what he wants from other groups.”  
“Like I said, it’s all to do with that power trip. He likes to know the he’s king, that he’s the man in charge.”

Well I’m pretty sure I could stick to all those rules, some might get on my nerves sure but it seemed easy enough.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me I have an intense game of Go Fish to play, unless you would like to join,” Simon spoke.  
“Go Fish?”  
“We haven’t been able to find a proper deck of cards to play real games ok. So yes you can laugh as a bunch of grown ass men sit around a table and play Go Fish.”  
“That I want to see.”

Simon led me out of his room and into another where a group of men were sat around a table, one dealing cards. We sat down although I knew most of the attention was now on me. Simon introduced me and we were given a hand of cards each. The game started with Simon going first. The first person to fifteen points was the winner. But yet there were no stakes which was pretty boring. Once the first whole game was over, a guy named Carson being the winner and formalities had been swapped I decided to up the stakes.  
“So how about we actually play to win something,” I suggested.  
“What you got in mind?” Simon asked.

Well money was pointless as we had no use for it anymore and what little belongings we had left I’m sure we all wanted to keep. Points on the other hand.  
“I bet ten points that you've got a queen,” I spoke.  
A lot of the guys liked this idea and Carson pulled out a pen and paper to keep score of who got how many points. Simon sighed and handed me over his queen of diamonds. I smiled, ten more points for me. Maybe this would help me get a room to myself quicker. Of course having your own room in this place was going to cost a lot of points, a room with a bathroom though which is what I wanted cost even more points but I was determined to get it.

The game continued, points being gained and lost by all until finally I won the round. Carson added up my total points which was at least 560. I smiled to myself. Sweet, halfway to getting that room. The others decided to call it a night, not wanting to loose anymore points. It was 50 points per run, 20 for cooking one daily meal whether it be breakfast, lunch or dinner and then 10 for each basket of laundry. I was going to have to work my ass off but it would be worth it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few months I worked my ass off, going on every normal supply run I could, cooking most meals and doing as much laundry as I could get my hands on. Eventually I got enough points and went to Negans room, knocking before he called me in.   
“What a pleasant sight you fucking are. Where the hell have you been hiding lately?” Negan asked, clearly pleased to see me.  
“I’ve just been working a lot, which is why I’m here. I have enough points for a room and a bathroom now.”  
“You got proof?”

I dug my record sheet out my pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded it and checked it over.  
“Well holy shit you really have got enough. You picked out one you want?”  
I nodded and gave him the door number.   
“Well consider it yours sweetheart,” he spoke.  
I thanked him before turning to leave only he clearly wasn't finished.  
“Hang on, stick around a little longer, I've hardly seen you lately.” Negan said.  
“You saying you missed me?” I smirked.  
“I most certainly fucking did. I missed being able to admire my favourite blonde.”  
“Well I didn’t miss your attempts at flirting with me.”

“You need a hand moving your stuff in to your room?” He asked.  
“With what little belongings I have I’m sure I’ll be fine, besides Simon already offered.”  
“You two seem to be getting close-“  
I cut him off, with an eye roll. I had been waiting for this to happen, “and before you think something is going on between us I can assure it’s not. Believe it or not males and females can be friends with each other.”  
He put his hands up in surrender, “ok.”  
“Besides you're only asking because you want to know if you still have a chance with me or not.”

I had him there.   
He shrugged, “I’m not gonna lie about it but yeah do I?”  
I shrugged back, “maybe, maybe not. Although sounding desperate doesn’t suit you.”  
With that I turned and left heading to my new room. I headed inside and smiled to myself, finally a space of my own. It just needed decorating and furniture but I’m sure I could find things like that on runs. Consider it a work in progress. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a supply run today, only it wasn’t one of the normal ones. This time they were heading to a place called The Kingdom and then The Hilltop straight after. Negan was coming along today as well which wasn’t usual for him. Simon was up front with him and Dwight and I were in the back like usual. Dwight was difficult to get along with; he didn’t seem to have much interest in making friends. I kept trying to give him the benefit of the doubt with the fact he had kinda lost his wife to Negan but still he could act a little nicer around some of us. 

We soon arrived, although we weren’t anywhere near a town which confused me a little. We climbed out of the truck to find two other trucks with a handful of people inside waiting for us. A dark skinned male with dreadlocks, a huge grey coat, a cane and a fucking tiger stood waiting for us. Where the fuck did he get a tiger from and where can I get one? His men got out of the trucks as Negan approached. The two began talking and then this group began to hand over their items. The tiger seemed somewhat calm sat next to its master, although I’m sure if someone took a step too close it might attack. 

The male noticed me staring and smiled, beckoning me closer. I took a step forward hesitantly. I didn’t really want to lose a limb. The man smiled kindly and offered me his hand.  
“I am King Ezekiel, it’s a pleasure to meet you fair maiden,” he introduced, speaking in a rather over the top posh tone as well as kissing my hand.   
Fair maiden? I giggled at this, I don’t know if I was fair and I’m defiantly no maiden.   
“I’m Roxy and who is this?” I replied, motioning to his tiger.   
“This is Shiva; you may pet her if you wish.”

My eyes seemed to light up at this and he chuckled at my response. I turned to Shiva who was looking at me but with what emotion I couldn’t tell. I hesitantly reached out until my fingers came into contact with her fur. She allowed me to pet her, seemingly happy with this attention she was receiving.   
“Will I be seeing you again my lady?” Ezekiel asked.  
“I think you will.”  
I crouched down in front of Shiva now, scratching behind her ears. Now this she really liked, her face one of contentment.   
“Roxy! Let’s go!” Negan barked.  
I rolled my eyes and gave Shiva one least stroke before heading back over to him. He didn’t look too happy with me. Oh. Was he jealous? Now this would be fun to tease him with. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“It sure doesn’t look like nothing. I think your jealous, which you should be. I like him, he is quite the gentleman.”  
“I’ll bash his fucking brains in.”  
“And then Shiva will probably tear you to little pieces. Good luck with that. And Negan.”  
“What?”  
“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”

I smiled smugly before getting into the back of the truck. Another hour on the round and we reached The Hilltop. Now this is where I would get most of my furniture for my room. The four of us and a handful of Negan’s men headed in to Gregory’s home.   
“Can someone give me a hand with getting some furniture?” I asked.  
Of course Negan jumped at the chance straight away. We headed upstairs and in to one of the spare rooms. Well I was definitely taking everything in this damn room as long as it would fit in the truck. I headed over to the wardrobe to start to try and move it but Negan grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. 

I turned to face him, “what?”  
“I would advise against making me fucking jealous sweetheart. Unless you want me to double my fucking efforts.”  
I rolled my eyes and tore my wrist from his grip, “is this the reason your helping me move this shit?”  
“Partly. I also see a fucking bed that could be used right now. All you have to do is say yes.”  
I drew my hand back and slapped him hard.   
“Was that no clear enough for you?” I asked.  
He took a step closer, so close to me yet not touching me, “I am about fifty percent more into you right now.”

There was a moment of silence, both of us waiting for the other to make a move. Simon then called Negan from downstairs, which made him take a step back.  
“I’ll be right back,” he told me before leaving the spare room.   
I let out a sigh of relief once I was alone. Ok now that sexual tension I could have cut with a knife. I guess I was a little curious to see what all the fuss was about with Negan. But like hell was I giving into him, not with his ego. If he really wanted me then he would have to work for it. I decided to fold up the bedsheets and pack them in a cardboard box as well as the pillows. I didn’t care about the bed frame, as long as I had a better mattress to sleep on. 

Negan came back upstairs with Simon and some of his men. I guess they were gonna help move most of this stuff downstairs. The mattress and bed frame were taken out of the room first before the wardrobe and chest of drawers. I looked around the room at what was left. I went to pick up the bedside table which weighed practically nothing but Negan took it from me. I rolled my eyes and took down the cardboard box of bedding and loaded it in to the truck. My room was pretty much done now. I’d painted it a few weeks ago, so the walls were now blue and I had put some curtains up. Once the furniture had been moved in to my room, I thanked the guys that had helped and flopped on the bed, smiling to myself. This felt good, much better than my old mattress. Home sweet home I guess.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Negan’s P.O.V

My thoughts about Roxy were getting worse the more time we spent together. I needed to have her and I needed to have her soon. There was so many things I needed to know. How her kiss tasted, how her pussy tasted, how her cum tasted. How would she feel arm’s wrapped around me, her legs wrapped around my waist, her skin on mine, her lips around my cock and how her pussy would feel around my cock. These thoughts were driving me crazy. I needed to know what her moans sounded like, how she would sound screaming my name as I made her cum. 

My fantasies on the other hand were much worse. I couldn't quite decide how I wanted to have her when she finally said yes. I guess it all depended where she said yes. If she said it in my room, then there were a number of ways I could have her. On the floor, on the bed, against the wall, in my chair. I wonder how many times I could make her cum for me. If it was in her room which was very unlikely then the bed. If it was my office, then I’d want to eat her out first before bending her over the desk and having my way with her. If it was in my truck, then I’d have her ride me. 

My favourite fantasy however was where she was tied down to my bed and I could do what I pleased with her. I’d kiss her for a long time, barley touching her to make her beg for me. Then I'd make her cum with my fingers and tongue, making her moan and scream my name so that everyone knew who she belonged too. I’d have to mark up her neck as well. Would she like it if I put my fingers in her mouth or would she like it if choked her, would she like it if I spanked her? Once I’d made her cum the first time I'd untie her only to position her on her hands and knees. I’d spank that perfect little ass and tease her until she was begging me again. Then I’d fuck her, hard, pulling on her hair until we both came. I’d give her a little time to recover sure but then I'd have her again and again.

Let’s hope she was into kinky shit as well, that made it extra fun. Some of the wives had caught on already because apparently I seemed distracted a lot of the time. They should be grateful I wasn't moaning her name when I fucked them. Ruby was the one putting up the most fuss, saying I wasn’t spending enough time with them anymore. She needed to learn that when you’re the man in charge of a few hundred people you don’t get time off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer had arrived and what a blessing that was. Roxy was walking around in these tight little jean shorts most of time that showed off those perfect long legs of hers. It was also nice when her shirt rode up a little. We were going out on a run again along with Simon and Dwight. Food levels were fine but you could never have too much of it. The drive was two hours were long, a spare can of fuel in the back just in case. This time Roxy was riding up front with me instead Simon. She had a map on her lap and kept giving out directions when needed. 

I parked the truck when we reached our destination. A small town that seemed empty enough. Simon and Dwight would take the right hand side and search the stores and Roxy and I would take the left. Let’s just hope it hadn’t been picked clean already. We entered the first store which unfortunately was completely empty. The next three were also fucking empty. There was an ally between the next set of stores. Without thinking Roxy and I just walked past it without really looking. That ally was full of walkers. There was way too many for us to take out especially with only a baseball bat and a machete. 

We ran ahead to the last store and rounded the corner. The back of the last store thankfully had an unlocked back door. Once inside we barricaded the door with a nearby set of shelves. Not being careful a few bottles of alcohol smashed to the ground. Let’s hope they didn’t hear that. Roxy ran to the front door and began shoving various items over it. We ducked behind the counter, our only choice to ride it out. Roxy sighed and sat down next to me, putting her backpack on the floor.  
“Well I guess the good thing to come out of this is we found a liquor store,” Roxy smiled.  
“Oh I wouldn’t say that; you’re stuck here with me aren’t you? I can think of a few ways to pass the time.”  
“You’re asking for another slap.”

“You’re asking for a lot of things when you’re wearing those shorts.”  
“Am I going to get this all summer? Forgive me for wanting to stay cool.”  
“Oh I’m not complaining. Quite the opposite.”  
“I still don’t appreciate being ogled everywhere I walk.”  
Roxy grabbed a bottle that was under the counter and opened a drawer, looking for a corkscrew. She found one and stuck it in the cork before attempting to open the bottle. She was clearly struggling and I held out my hand to do it for her.

“I can do it ok,” she snapped.  
I still waited for her to hand me the bottle. She wasn’t going to get it open. She eventually gave in with a sigh and handed it over. I opened the bottle and took a swig before handing it back to her. She took a mouthful herself and cringed.  
“That tastes like shit,” she coughed.  
“The second time round it’s not so bad. Trust me.”  
She took my word for it and took another mouthful. She nodded in agreement and passed the bottle back to me. 

“So seeing as we have a little time to kill, why won’t you sleep with me?”  
Roxy rolled her eyes, “I had a feeling you were going to bring that up. Maybe it’s because of your attitude,” she said matter of factly.  
“Now I know that’s bullshit. Be honest with me.”  
She sighed and sat up a little, “Honestly the wives thing puts me off. Why are you so keen to get in my pants when you have all of them? And what would it mean if we did anything? Would I have to become one of them because like hell am I sitting around on my ass all day long.”  
“I would like to consider you one of my wives yeah but I guess to keep you happy you wouldn’t have to sit around all day. That it?”  
“Would it just be a onetime thing or would it be more?”  
“What would you want?”

She thought about this before shrugging, “right now I’m not sure.”  
“Well if it helps the wives have another rule of their own to go by.”  
“Really? More fucking rules?”  
“Just one, the only thing I would ask is that you don’t cheat on me. I wouldn’t appreciate that.”  
“Well that’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”  
“I also ask that you tell me anything you're uncomfortable with or not happy to do in the bedroom.”  
“Sorry, who are you and what have you done with Negan?”

We both laughed at this, suddenly being cut off by the radio in Roxy’s bag. She fished it out and handed it to me.  
“Simon that better be you,” I spoke.  
“Or what? You can’t kill a dead man,” came Simon's voice through the radio.  
“Give me some good news.”  
“The herd has pretty much cleared, just a few stragglers but I’m sure you can take them out.”  
Gee thanks fuck face. 

“Come on then princess, let’s get going,” I spoke.  
Roxy raised an eyebrow at me before getting to her feet, “not until I say yes.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
She gave me her hand and pulled me to my feet. We removed the barricade from the front door and Roxy pulled out her machete, giving me one last look as if asking if I was ready. She opened the door and I headed outside, taking out the first walker in our way. We ran for the truck, soon reaching it after taking out a few more walkers. Dwight was in the back, waiting for us. I’m guessing Simon was up front in the driver’s seat. 

Roxy reached the truck first, Dwight helping her inside before giving me his hand and pulling me inside. The truck came to life and Simon drove off.  
“You two find anything?” I asked Dwight.  
“Not a damn thing.”  
“Fuck. Ok I guess we’ll just take some food next time we visit The Hilltop or some shit.”  
He nodded and took a seat. Roxy and I slumped down next to each other and she grabbed a rag, cleaning the blood off her machete. I just had to hope she said yes soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT

Chapter 10

Roxy’s P.O.V

I had taken over Simon's job for the night, letting him go and play cards with the others. I was in one of the supply closets, making sure everything was in its right place and nothing had stolen. I sat down on a stool and flipped the sheet of paper over before scooting my stool over to the next shelf and counting the cans of soup.   
“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Came Negans voice from behind me.   
“I gave Simon the night off.”

Negan stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him. I got to my feet and turned to face him.   
“Everything ok?” I asked.  
“Roxy you're fucking killing me here, I was fucking Grace Monday and I ended up moaning your name. You gotta say yes.”  
I paused, smiling to myself and holding back a laugh.  
“You gonna make me fucking beg or something?” He snapped.  
“Now that idea isn’t a bad one.”  
He gave me an unimpressed look. 

“If we do this I have some rules of my own,” I spoke.  
“Name ‘em.”  
“We don’t have sex in my bedroom. You don’t talk about your wives to me.”  
“That it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“Can I-“  
“Yes.”  
With that he shoved me against the wall, his lips on mine. His kiss was possessive, full of need. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He pinned my wrists above my head in one hand and pressed me into the wall, using it as leverage to hold me up. He continued to kiss me, his tongue in my mouth, kissing me like his only need was to possess every inch of me. 

“You are fucking mine baby girl,” he growled against my lips before kissing his way down to my neck.  
I moaned softly as he began sucking a mark onto my neck, my back arching and pushing me further into him.  
“You really think a supply closet is this best place to do this?” I asked rather breathlessly.  
Negan paused for a moment, “fuck it, my room.”  
He let me down but then practically dragged me to his bedroom.   
“Just so your aware this is a one-time thing, I don’t fuck anyone in here, no wives, nobody. Next time your gonna need to find somewhere we can do this,” he explained.

“You’re talking too much again,” I said before shutting him up with a kiss.   
He groaned against me, pulling me against him before his hands slid round to grab my ass. I unzipped his jacket and pulled it off him before pulling off his white shirt. Negan yanked off my own top and then unclasped my bra with ease, pulling the offending material off my body. I kicked off my boots, moaning as he cupped my breasts in his large rough hands. 

His hands moved lower, reaching my shorts and pushing them down past my hips, taking my panties with them. Now I was fully naked he pushed me down on the bed and paused, looking me over.  
“Fuck me, you are a sight to be-fucking-hold,” he said.  
His hands moved down to his belt, unbuckling it slow as if putting on a damn show. He could sense my urgency and chuckled.  
“You made me wait baby girl so I’m sure you can wait just a little bit longer.”  
Once his belt was unbuckled he loosened his jeans and took them off and finally removed his boxers. I looked him up and down, not quite noticing I licked my lips as I took in the length and girth of his cock.

Negan chuckled again, “You like what you see baby girl?”  
I nodded and finally he climbed on top of me, claiming my lips once more.   
“I simply cannot decide what to do with you,” he spoke.  
My hand trailed down his slightly hairy chest until I reached my target and wrapped my hand around his cock. He moaned at the contact before his own hand went between my legs.  
“One things for sure I need to taste your pussy first,” he said, going down on me.  
I moaned as he licked at my clit. His tongue was punishing and relentless, as he held my hips down to stop me bucking into his face. 

“Oh fuck, Negan,” I moaned, my fingers in his hair.  
I felt him smile against me before continuing to torture me with his tongue and fingers. It didn’t take long until I felt a tightness in my stomach, what can I say it had been a fucking long time and he knew exactly what he was doing. And he knew he was doing a good job. He continued his pace, curling his fingers against my g-spot. My eyes closed tight and my grip on his hair got tighter. I reached my much need climax, moaning his name. He slowed down a little but continued to work me through my orgasm. 

“Fuck me, you're even better than I thought you'd be,” he spoke, before kissing his way back up my body.  
“Can I take a minute timeout to recover?” I breathed.  
“No.”  
“Do you ever stop talking?”  
“No.”  
We smiled at each other and I pulled him down for a kiss. He lined himself up, rubbing himself against me. I let out a breathy moan, still not fully recovered but I guess it didn’t matter.   
“Wait, what about a condom or something,” I spoke, sitting up.

He sighed, “the doc can give you an implant tomorrow.”  
I nodded and he pulled me back down beneath him by my legs. Slowly he pushed his way inside, both of us moaning at the feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he began a fast pace. He leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses across my neck. My eyes closed instinctively as I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging in a little. Every snap of his hips against mine was driving me closer to my second orgasm.

I couldn’t form a coherent though, there was only him, clouding all my senses that it was almost completely overpowering.   
“Never had a real man give it to you huh?” Negan smirked.   
I could only moan in response. He wasn’t happy with this and cupped my cin, forcing me to look up at him.   
“You’ll speak when spoken too baby girl,” he growled.   
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
I decided to try something out, “yes daddy.”

Negans smile grew, grabbing my hips and pulling me down to meet him each thrust. I dragged my nails down his back, moaning his name again. He began sucking more purple marks on my neck, marking me as his, his property. I hope I had a scarf somewhere that I could use to cover it up with. Even if it was the middle of summer. My second orgasm was approaching fast, my moans getting louder and my grip on his arm was getting tighter.   
“That’s it baby girl, cum for daddy, come on daddy wants to feel you cum around his cock,” he encouraged. 

I was definitely going to have to get used to this level and amount of dirty talk. I threw my head back, crying out his name as I was finally pushed over the edge. His pace didn’t falter for a second, until he reached his own climax, groaning my name against my neck and his hips finally stilled. We lay there for a moment, coming down from our highs before he rolled off of me. Ok, now I could see what all the fuss was about. He was definitely skilled in the bedroom department. And he knew it, which was not a good mix. No wonder his ego was through the roof. 

I was about to roll over and say something but he was already asleep. I smiled to myself, never mind then. I slowly climbed out of bed and redressed before leaving his room and heading back to mine. I closed the door behind me and undressed once more. That was defiantly happening again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke to an empty, cold side of the bed. I felt slightly relieved she wasn’t here. Like I had said to her last night, my bed doesn’t get shared with anyone, that was a heat of the moment thing and wouldn’t happen again. I got out of bed and showered before changing into clean clothes. I picked up Lucille and rested her on my shoulder before heading out. Time to find my new dear wife. I headed straight to her room, heading inside. I heard running water from the bathroom and smiled to myself. Now either I could join her or wait for her. 

I guess I would wait for her, save scaring the shit out of her and making her slip in the shower. I took a seat on the edge of her bed. She shouldn’t be too much longer. Ok she was taking too long, I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a little look around her room. She wouldn’t mind, if she didn’t find out. I took a look through her wardrobe first, just finding clothes. Did she really not have any personal items laying around? Maybe a book she liked or some nick knacks on a shelf. I headed over to the chest of drawers and opened up the first one. 

Underwear draw. I smiled to myself, it could do with spicing up a little bit. I’m sure I could help with that. I rifled through them, looking for anything remotely lacy only my hand closed around something hard. I frowned and pulled out the object. Well that was fucking interesting. Wonder where she’d found a viberator? Now this I could definitely have fun with. I took a seat back on her bed and hid the toy the best I could as I heard the shower water turn off. 

Roxy eventually exited the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around her and one hand holding it up. She spotted me and jumped a little.  
“A little fore warning would have been nice,” she snapped.  
“Be grateful I didn’t invade your shower.”  
“Whatever.”  
She headed over to grab some clean clothes from her wardrobe.  
“Catch,” I spoke, throwing her viberator at her.   
She caught it and her eyes widened before she looked back at me, her cheeks bright red. 

“Don’t look so embarrassed baby girl. This just makes things more fun,” I was on my feet now, approaching her.  
She stood her ground but still looked cautious.   
“I just didn’t think we’d be doing things like this so early on,” I said.  
I pulled her towel from her, letting it drop to the floor. Much better. I was already pretty hard at the sight of her.   
“I said no sex in my room,” Roxy glared, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I allowed you in to my bed last night, just this once and then we're even.”

She thought about it for a moment before giving in and kissing me. I pulled away my fingers tracing her lips. Her lips parted a little and I slipped one digit past her lips. She accepted, sucking on the finger and keeping her gaze on me.   
“I’m curious to know how those lips are gonna feel wrapped around my cock. You do that for me and then we'll play,” I explained.  
Roxy smiled mischievously and made me sit on the edge of her bed. She kneeled between my legs and loosened my belt and jeans. I lifted my hips so she could pull down my jeans and boxers a little. She leaded down and flicked her tongue over the tip of my cock. I groaned, resisting the urge to buck my hips. There was a smug little smirk on her face, oh she thought was in control. Like hell she was. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back hard.   
“You are not in charge here baby girl; do you understand?” I said firmly.  
“Yes daddy.”

I kept my fingers in her hair, now guiding her down and taking my cock in her mouth. I moaned as she began bobbing her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking on the head every now and then.   
“Fuck, that’s it baby girl,” I groaned.  
She continued her pace, her hand coming up and squeezing the base of my cock. I held back from fucking her mouth, that could come another time. I closed my eyes, letting her set her pace and occasionally giving words of encouragement. 

I pulled her off, getting close to cumming in her mouth, that could also come another time.   
“Not yet baby girl. I want to play now.” I explained.   
She smiled and got to her feet. I pulled her down on to my lap, so her back was pressed against my chest. I held her in place by her neck, my gloved hand moved down her body and in between her spread legs. She shivered at the feeling of cool leather on her bare skin. I found her clit, circling it slow and teasingly, forcing a soft gasp from her. 

I continued teasing her until she was bucking in to my touch and whining for more. I picked her up and put her back down on the bed before climbing on top of her. I removed my jacket and shirt before grabbing her viberator and turning it on to the first and lowest setting. I held the viberator to her clit and she let out a needy moan. I smiled to myself as an idea formed.  
“Maybe I should have you walk around all day with this on and held in place by your panties. See how many times you soak your panties through,” I suggested. 

I saw a flicker of worry in her eyes and kissed her softly.   
“But I won’t, not today. Maybe if you piss me off,” I reassured.   
I slipped the viberator lower and slowly pushed it inside her. She gripped the sheets with one hand, moaning at the stimulation. I then proceeded to fuck her with the toy. This wasn’t quite as fun as fucking her myself but that would come soon enough.   
“You want me to turn it up a little baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes.”  
I tutted, “don’t forget your manners.”  
“Yes please,” she corrected.

With that I pressed the single button on the viberator again, now on the second setting, which increased the intensity a little. She let out a louder moan, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. I continued to torture her with the toy, waiting for the right moment. She let out a needy whine, looking up at my with big, begging blue eyes.   
‘Please let me cum daddy,” she pleaded.  
“Sure, but you don’t this fucking thing now that you’ve got me.”  
I pulled the vibrator from her and turned it off before setting it aside. I positioned myself between her legs, which she then wrapped around me. I rolled both of us over so she was now straddling me.

“Ride me,” I spoke.  
Roxy pushed my jeans and boxers a little further down before slowly sliding herself down onto me, letting out a long moan. I placed my hands on her hips as she began a fast pace, her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. She began to roll her hips as well, which was enough to drive me crazy. I moaned, my hips bucking against hers. I matched her pace, my grip on her hips getting tighter. She would probably have marks, a set to match the state of her neck.

There were purple and red marks littered across both sides of her neck. We continued to meet each other thrust for thrust, the sound of skin on skin and our moans filling the room.   
“Jesus, baby girl, you just keep getting better and better,” I groaned.  
She smiled at this and leaned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips on mine. She would make such a good wife, a nice addition to my others. I'd get to see her in tight dresses that showed off her legs and those perfect fucking breasts, then I'd get to see her in all the dirty underwear I could get my hands on.

It wasn't much longer before she came, throwing her head back and cursing loud enough I’m pretty sure someone would hear her. Good, let them know that I’m the one giving her the ride of her life. Roxy went limp on me as I continued my pace, pulling her hips flush against mine as I reached my own needed peak with a low growl. Once she'd recovered a little she rolled off of me with a sigh.  
“Now I need another shower,” she spoke.  
“Want me to join you for this one?”  
She shook her head and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I heard the sound of running water. Well I was going to join her whether she liked it or not.

I took off my boots and the bottom half of my clothes before going into the bathroom. I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in.   
“You not understanding what no means now or something?” She snapped.  
“That’s no way to talk to the guy who just made you cum.”  
She leant against the tiled wall, giving me the opportunity to advance on her. I placed a hand either side of her head, blocking her escape.   
“Why don’t you become one of my wives?” I suggested.

She remained quiet although her expression turned sour as if giving me an answer.  
“I don’t see why you're so against it, you wouldn’t have to work for points anymore. You'd have access to everything you needed. I'd take care of everything for you. Come on baby let daddy take care of you,” I explained before kissing her slow, hoping this would get a good response from her.  
“I like working, it keeps me busy. Like I said I don’t want to sit on my ass all day.”  
“Anything I can do to convince you?”  
“Nope.”  
“So you just want to fuck me with no commitment and no strings attached?”  
“Yep.”

I put my hands up in surrender, “alright.”  
I'd drop it for now but I’m sure if I asked enough times she would eventually give in.  
“I came in here to get clean again, not more dirty,” she said matter of factly.  
“And yet you didn’t put up much of a fight when I invaded your shower.”  
“Well the sooner this shower finished the better, I need to visit the doc remember.”  
I took a step back; she was right about that. I didn’t want a fucking baby on my hands. I had enough to worry about and look after as it was. A baby was not ideal in this situation. I’m pretty sure she didn’t want a baby either. Roxy turned off the warm water and dried herself off before heading back into her room and dressed herself. She put on a hoodie, positioning the hood so it covered her neck. Shame. I redressed myself and picked up Lucille before leading her to the infirmary.

I explained the situation to the doc, we couldn't give out meds like this to anyone. But if I hadn't gone with her then she would have to use her points and she didn’t need to, not now she was mine. The procedure was over quickly and we left the doc too it.  
“You don’t have to follow me around you know,” Roxy spoke.  
“What you don’t want my company?”  
“You’ve spent long enough around me this morning; besides don’t you have a sanctuary to run.”  
“I could always take the day off for you, all you'd have to do is ask baby girl.”  
“Maybe I've had enough of you for now.”  
“Don’t play hard to get, it'll just make me want you more.”  
“You didn't think I already knew that? Maybe that’s my plan all along.”

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss, “in that case, maybe I'll see you later.”  
“You’d be so lucky.”  
She headed off in the opposite direction with a small smirk. I headed back to my room and found the red bra and pantie set I had saved for her. I grabbed a post it note and a pen and scribbled a quick message. I took the note and underwear set, taking them to her room and placing them on her bed. Whether she wore them tonight was up to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this couple if anybody's interested - https://8tracks.com/kelseycurtis/the-other-woman

Chapter 12

Roxy’s P.O.V

Simon pulled me aside as we passed on the staircase. He didn’t seem too happy with me. Shit, I never got back to finishing his job after last night.   
“I’d appreciate it if when you say your gonna do something for me that you finish it,” he lectured.  
“I was going to-“  
“But…what the fuck is that on your neck?”  
My eyes widened and I did my best to adjust the hoodie so it covered my neck better. Simon chuckled at my embarrassment and stood there, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.   
“That why you didn’t finish the job last night?” He asked.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Simon looked at me as if calling me out on my bullshit. No way was I telling anyone that I had fucked their leader last night and this morning.   
“You got fucking laid last night and I know who by,” Simon announced.  
Fuck.  
“You only see Negan that happy when he’s gotten laid.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything, he could and most likely has slept with one of his wives,” I protested.  
“You’re not a very good liar.”  
I felt my cheeks burn. Great, I wonder how many other people had found out, or was Negan going around bragging about it…that didn’t surprise me. 

“About time you two did it anyway, everyone and their mother could feel the fucking sexual tension between the two of you,” he explained, “...does that mean your wife number six now?”  
“Fuck no, he would like me to be but I don’t fancy doing nothing all day.”  
“Good, I had a slight moment of panic thinking shit I shouldn't be talking to you let alone looking at you.”  
“Knowing him I’m pretty sure he’d find something to kick off about.”  
“Well now you and five other women know him better than most. Don’t you feel special,” Simon said sarcastically.  
“I couldn't care less; it’s just sex nothing else.”

Simon and I headed to the trade area, both of us picking up some food. I took my food back to my room and packed it away. I spotted conveniently placed red underwear on my bed with a note.  
A little something for tonight. The note read.  
The underwear was brand new and was my size. How the fuck had he guessed that? I decided to try it on, checking myself out in the mirror. I looked pretty good and it felt nice to wear some sexy underwear. I put my clothes back on and pinned my hair back with a simple clip.

I guess we would end up having sex again tonight in that case. And I had thought of a place that was private enough for us to keep doing this. His office unless he was against that as well. Let’s hope not or else I was out of ideas. I made myself some lunch before heading back out to do some work. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t find Negan, I had searched most of The Sanctuary except the area that the wives shared and his office. I was going to be a little more than pissed off if he had decided to spend the night with them when he had left underwear for me to wear. I knocked on the door of his office just in case and entered, finding him at his desk. Oh thank god. He turned to look at me and smiled. I felt my heart rate increase, I had no idea he had to wear glasses to read and boy did he look cute in them.   
“I’m just finishing up this and then I’ll be with you,” he explained.

I closed the door behind me and looked over his shoulder, nothing interesting. His jacket rested on the back of the chair.   
“Maybe I don’t want to wait, after all you’ve made me wait all day,” I whispered in his ear, nipping at it.   
He sighed, “I don’t have much left to do I promise.”  
“You work too hard daddy, why don’t you let me take care of you,” I said seductively before rubbing his shoulders.  
He stiffened at first but soon relaxed into my touch, letting me work out the knots and kinks in his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna have to make you rub something else if you keep this up,” he spoke.   
I smiled, my hands moving a little lower down his back. He stopped me suddenly by spinning round in his chair to face me. He removed his glasses and put them on the desk before looking me up and down.   
“Strip for me,” he said, the order clear in his tone.   
My smile grew and I crossed my arms across my chest, a please would have been nice.  
“Don’t make me ask again baby girl,” his tone became more threatening. 

I pulled my shirt over my head, watching as his pupils dilated at the realisation that I was wearing the underwear. I then unbuttoned my shorts slow and teasingly, pushing them past my hips and stepping out of them. I removed my shoes and stood before him, waiting for him to say something. A guy like him would never be rendered speechless. He sat up, leaning forward in his chair and looking me over.   
“I’m gonna need to get you some more underwear,” he said.  
Negan got to his feet and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into a kiss. He then forced me over his desk, the hand on the back of my neck trailing down my back and back down to my hips, moving me into the right position. 

He pressed himself against my rear, letting me feel how hard he was.  
“You feel what you do to me baby girl? How hard you make me?” He spoke.  
“Yes daddy.”  
I pushed myself back against him a little more, needing more friction. He chuckled before bringing his hand down on my rear hard. I made a small sound, surprise evident in my tone.  
“That was for not showing off your pretty neck today, you should wear those marks with pride,” he explained.  
He brought his hand down again, harder this time.  
“That was for not letting me finish my paperwork.”  
And one final one.  
“And that was because I felt like it.”

Negan’s hand moved lower, rubbing me through my panties. I moaned softly at the feeling, arching into his touch.  
“Jesus, baby girl your soaked already. You like being punished is that it?” He marvelled.  
I guess I did. I hadn’t exactly had a man spank me in a sexual manner before...but it was interesting to say the least.  
“Please daddy,” I whined, needing his fingers to slip past the lace.  
“What baby girl? You need to tell me what you want.”  
“Please fuck me daddy.”

I heard him growl softly at this, pressing his crotch harder against my rear. Finally, he slipped my panties off and then removed my bra. I heard him unbuckling his belt and loosen his jeans. He took my hands and positioned them so they were behind my back before securing them together with his belt.   
“Like I said baby girl anything you’re not comfortable with let me know,” he said soothingly, placing a soft kiss between my shoulder blades.

I nodded and he slowly pushed his way inside, letting me feel every inch of him. I moaned, my cheek resting against the cool wood of the desk. He took hold of my wrists and used it as leverage to pull me back and forth onto him.  
“Now this is a fucking sight I won’t get fed up with,” he spoke, spanking my rear again.  
I moaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing. His pace got faster and harder, my body forced against the desk. I closed my eyes, unable to do much due to my position and restraints. Not that I minded. 

Even after sex with him last night and now twice today I wasn’t exactly bored of it, quite the opposite. Sex with Negan didn’t seem to be getting boring anytime soon. Not with how good he made me feel. My fingernails were beginning to dig into my palms, the only thing I could really grip onto being his belt. The hand on my hip, wondered lower finding my clit. I guess this was going to be over quicker than I would have liked but I suppose I had stopped him from doing work. Maybe he shouldn’t have given in so easy. 

My orgasm was fast approaching as he continued his pace and the stimulation on my clit. My moans continued to get louder until finally my orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks. My back arched before I went limp against the desk, all but screaming his name. A few more thrusts and he finished with a low groan. After a little recovery time for the both of us he removed his belt from around my wrists and I stood up straight, rubbing my wrists where the belt had left indents. 

“Am I allowed to finish my work now?” He asked.  
“I think so; you look pretty cute in those glasses.”  
“You look pretty fucking hot in that underwear.”  
We kissed a final time before getting redressed. I then left him too it, heading back to my room and collapsing on the bed. I smiled to myself, feeling completely satisfied. Although I was starting to wonder what it would be like to perhaps actually spend the whole evening with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Negan’s P.O.V

I sat down next to Sherry, handing her a glass. She smiled and placed it on the coffee table.   
“Everything ok?” She asked.  
“I wanted to run something by you.”  
“Oh? Well first some of the girls are a little pissed that you haven't visited for a couple nights now.’  
I rolled my eyes, I wasn't obligated to spend every fucking night with them.   
“Ruby thinks there’s someone else,” Sherry continued.  
“And what do you think?”

Sherry smiled knowingly and took a sip of her drink, “you've got someone new lined up. Someone that is going to take a little convincing to join us.”  
“That's what I wanted to run by you, what was it I did too convince you?”  
“I don’t think that’s gonna matter, we're both different so we want different things, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want safety and security as much as I do.”  
“Baby you know your safe here with me, as long as I’m around nothing is happening to you or this place ok?”  
“I know that now obviously.”

I smiled and kissed her cheek, taking a drink from my own glass.  
“What kind of things does she like? You could try that,” Sherry suggested.  
“We don't exactly talk once we're done. Either she gets really fucking moody or she just leaves and I’m not complaining.”  
“You can be such a pig when you want to be.”  
“you've made me aware of that several times.”  
“I’m sure if I don’t she will.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy was still out on a run with Simon. They should be back by now, I needed to ask her again. See of now over the span of two weeks she might have changed her mind. It was worth a try. I heard the van pull up outside, about damn time. I headed outside, Lucille resting on my shoulder. Roxy hoped out of the van, her shirt covered in blood as well as various splatters on her arms and hands. Her machete was still dripping with blood.   
“Good run?” I asked.  
“We ran into a small herd, I handled it,” she replied.  
“I can see that.”

We headed back to her room where she changed out of her bloody clothes, dumping them in an empty laundry basket. She stood there in her underwear, waiting for an explanation as to why I had followed her.  
“Can I ask you something?”   
“Depends what it is, if it’s what I think it is then the answer is still no.”  
“You really are no fun sometimes.”  
“Oh I can be a lot of fun when I’m in the right mood.”  
Roxy headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower before taking off her underwear. Either she was completely oblivious what effect she was having on me or she just didn’t give a shit, which meant she was comfortable around me.

She washed the blood off her arms, still not seeming to notice. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and was trying to lure me in to the shower and avoid the question. Fine, I’m not going to turn down her offer. I removed my clothes and stepped in to the shower with her, kissing the back of her neck.   
“Are you trying to avoid the question?” I asked.  
“I have no idea what you mean.”  
“I think you know exactly what you’re doing.”  
“So what if I do?”

I smiled, kissing a trail from her neck down to her shoulders. She made a small sound of contentment and my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.   
“Would you mind not poking me in the back?” She smirked.  
“You were the one that lured me in here.”  
“Maybe you need to learn self-control.”  
“Can’t do that when I’m around you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather long shower we decided to sit together in the canteen over dinner. Roxy seemed a little anxious to be seen with me, she was still worried about that others might think of her. Not that she should be, fuck what everyone else thinks.   
“Should I really be sitting with you?” She asked.  
“Are you seriously asking me that question?”  
Roxy sighed and put down her fork, leaning forward a little.   
“Look, I’m not officially a wife by my own choice so to be sleeping with you outside of those relationship terms you have it just seems a bit taboo that’s all,” she explained.

I sighed, “you know what would help make you feel better?”  
“Becoming your sixth wife?”  
“Exactly.”  
She remained quiet, taking another mouthful of food. It really wasn’t that big of a deal her becoming one of my wives, I don’t see why she had to make it into one.  
“Alright fine if it will stop you nagging me,” she relented.  
I couldn't stop the grin on my face, now this was fan-fucking-tastic. Roxy rolled her eyes.  
“Let me do a week’s trial run before we finalize anything though,” she spoke.

That was reasonable enough. I waited till we finished dinner before leading her to the where the wives stayed. She was clearly nervous, even though she'd fit right in. I opened the door to the lounge, letting her in. The girl's looked at me and then her.   
“Ladies, this is Roxy, the latest addition, make her feel at home and play nice,” I announced.  
Sherry led her further into the room and made her a drink before they sat down on a couch together.   
“Make sure you give her a bedroom soon, I plan on fucking using it tonight,” I said to Sherry.  
“I guessed.”  
“And some nice underwear too, my baby girl needs to look good on her wedding night.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke in the morning between grey silken sheets on a four poster bed. I still felt uncomfortable with that fucking stag head staring at me on the wall. I had insisted he cover it up last night but he'd just laughed it off instead. The thing was coming down or something was covering it. It was obvious Negan had decorated the bedrooms and the lounge exactly how he wanted it. My new room was nice and spacious. A few rugs here and there, two black leather couches facing each other with a glass coffee table between them. 

I forced myself out of the warm comforting bed, finding the remainder of my underwear from the night before on the floor. I picked up the black baby doll and sighed, I wouldn’t be able to wear it again not with a tear in it. Not that there seemed to be a sexy underwear shortage anytime soon. The stockings were thankfully still intact. I took a shower and opened up my wardrobe finding nothing but short, tight fitting dresses. I shook my head and settled on a red one. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was nice except for the huge amount of cleavage it gave me and it felt too short. I tried pulling the skirt down a little but it wouldn’t budge. 

Fuck it. I was only around women for the day and I’m sure the whole reason my wardrobe was filled with dresses was only to impress my ‘husband’. I brushed my hair and found some make up in one of the drawers of my dressing table. I closed the drawer, I didn’t need to put that on. I left my room and headed to the lounge. I felt their eyes on me, probably because I had been too loud last night. Jesus this was embarrassing. Sherry didn’t seem to care however and waved me over to the couch her and a young looking blonde were sat on. 

I sat down with them and Sherry introduced the blonde as Amber. Recognition flashed in my brain. I’d seen her before when I was on watch duty. She was with that guy…I wonder if Negan knew they were in a relationship. Amber forced a small smile and began setting out the deck of cards in her hand ready for a game of solitaire.  
“You sleep well? Oh who am I kidding you must have done,” Sherry joked.  
I forced a small nervous laugh. The other three wives sat opposite us on the other couch. I learnt that the brunette with the giant fucking boobs was Grace, the other blonde who had her hair in a braid and looked like a fucking model was Sabrina and then the long black haired female with the mean eyes was Ruby.

I didn’t like the look of Ruby, she wasn’t exactly looking at me with kindness in her eyes like the others were. Was she jealous? If so she didn’t need to, not with Grace and Sabrina sat next to her. She should be more worried about them than me. We sat around talking for a while. I got to my feet and offered to make drinks at the small drink bar in the corner. Ruby decided she would come and help me. I searched the cabinet and of course I only found alcohol. I decided on simple white wine. 

“Listen, you might think your hot shit right now but he'll move on and find someone else, he always does,” she said threateningly.  
“Ruby if you have a problem with me then tell me now.”  
“Stay out of my way and we won’t have one.”  
“Gonna be a bit hard with us living together now, maybe you should get used to it.”  
With that I took the tray of drinks and took them back to the couch. I handed out the glasses and sat back down next to Sherry. Her expression told me she knew what Ruby had said.

“Don’t worry about her she’s a bitch to everyone, she wants to be number one and she was pretty close until you showed up,” Sherry explained.  
“Well if she wants him that bad then she can have him. I’m just here for the sex,” I shrugged, “I have no interest in being romantically involved with him.”  
A few of them found this funny. I took a drink and sat back on the couch. Ruby had gone off to sulk in her room not that I cared. She didn't need to act like such a bitch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negan came by much later and as if on cue Ruby came out of her room, in nothing but a black corset, complete with panties, stockings and heels. Negan smiled and headed straight for her, dragging her back into her room and closing the door behind him. Ok then. He hadn’t even regarded the rest of us which pissed me off a bit. Sherry saw the expression on my face and sat down with me.  
“You want some ear plugs for tonight? Its gonna get pretty loud,” she offered.  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously. She only did that to probably get some attention from him, she’s being moaning about him not coming by for a little while now.”  
“So in other words she has it out for me.”

Sherry shrugged and lit up a cigarette, “she has it out for whoever he chooses to spend the night with that isn’t her and as you have been his choice a few nights in a row yeah she probably has it out for you most.”  
“Great.”  
“You’re not really just here for the sex are you?”  
“You sound like you don’t believe me. It’s just a sexual based relationship between us. Nothing else. It’s like we’re just friends with benefits or something.”  
“Sure.”  
She still sounded like she didn’t believe me. I rolled my eyes but chose to ignore it. She wasn’t in my shoes so she didn’t know what I was feeling. 

Sherry opened my palm and dropped two ear plugs in to them before closing my hand around them. I decided to head to bed, it was already pretty late. I passed Ruby’s room and did my best to ignore the loud moaning and bed creaking from behind her door. I closed the door to my room and undressed for bed. I could still hear the moaning; it was fainter sure but I could still fucking hear it. I put the ear plugs in and climbed in to bed. I put the pillow over my head to further block out the sounds. 

I wasn’t jealous, I mean I shouldn’t be. He could fuck who he wanted for all I care. I just didn’t want to hear that. I didn’t want to imagine what was going on behind that door but it must be good with how fucking loud Ruby was. I had no reason to be jealous...and yet for some reason I was. Just as I thought the sounds of loud sex were over they started up again. I grumbled and pulled the pillow tighter around my ears. 

The next morning I put on a simple black dress and went into the lounge finding a large plate of fresh fruit on the coffee table. I took a handful of grapes and an apple. The others were already up, including Ruby. She smiled sarcastically at me, not that I paid much attention to it. I sat down and took a bite from the apple.  
“Sorry about the noise last night but he was just so good I couldn’t help myself,” she said in a way that clearly meant she wasn't sorry.  
I remained silent. Don’t let her bother you, I told myself. Although the more I looked at the smug smile on her face the more it bothered me.

Ruby then began to go into great detail of what they had done last night. I clenched my fist, holding back from shutting her up physically. Amber did not look impressed, she looked pretty horrified actually. She hugged her knees to her chest, making herself look even more fragile. Eventually Sherry managed to change the subject thankfully.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my sixth night being a wife and I was just about ready to quit. Negan had pretty much ignored me each night so far, going off with the others. I didn't mind so much except when he picked Ruby. It would just be nice if he fucking acknowledged me. I had put the red dress back on, made my hair look nice and even put on some make-up. If this didn’t get his attention then I was definitely going to quit. I sat down on the couch, nursing a glass of whiskey. He was sat with Ruby, his arm around her although she was practically sat on his lap she couldn’t get any closer to him.

They were laughing about something or other. The glass in my hand smashed from how hard I'd been gripping it, a fresh cut on my palm. They stopped laughing and Negan looked at me, clearly concerned.  
“You ok baby girl?” He asked.  
“I’m fine,” I mumbled, quickly heading to my own room.  
My hand fucking hurt like hell. I found a wash cloth in my bathroom and wrapped it around my hand, watching the white material slowly grow red. Negan burst into my room, closing the door behind him and coming over to me.

“Let me see,” he spoke.  
“I told you I'm fine.”  
He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me a little closer. Half of me wanted to tear away, still pissed off that now was the only time he'd really given me any attention this week, the other half welcomed his touch and attention, desperately craving more. His hands slid down my shoulders, taking hold of my injured hand and removing the cloth.  
“Your gonna need stitches baby girl,” he spoke.  
“I told you I'll be fine.”

I tore my hand away from him, regretting it almost immediately as more pain flared through the wound.  
“You’re not fucking fine now stop arguing and let me take care of you,” he snapped.  
He wrapped the cloth back around my hand and led me to the infirmary where the doctor sat me down at a small table in the corner. He gave me a single shot for numbing and began to stitch up my hand. Once he was finished he bandaged my hand and left Negan and I alone. 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Negan asked.  
“How many more times do I need to tell you that I’m fine?”  
“I’m not buying that bullshit, your clearly pissed off.”  
“Well gee I don’t know it’s not like you’ve been ignoring me for the past week or anything after nagging me to be your fucking sixth wife.”  
“It was going to be your turn tonight.”  
“It didn’t fucking look like it with Ruby all over you.”

He raised an eyebrow before a smug grin formed.  
“Are your jealous baby girl?” He asked.  
“What's there to be jealous about?” I shot back.  
“I think your jealous.”  
“Well of course you would, I’m sure you love the mental image.”  
“There’s quite a few mental images that I love of you actually. We could make some of them reality now seeing as you've clearly made a fucking effort today.”  
“You can shove them up your ass and forget about tonight. I’m not going to be a wife anymore; I will go back to what I did before whether you like it or not.”

He didn't look happy about my decision not that I gave a shit. I wasn't exactly happy about how he had treated me the past few days. I gotten more attention from him when I hadn’t been his wife.  
“You could have been fucking patient,” he spoke.  
“This isn’t my fucking fault. You brought this on yourself. Besides you can’t want any of us that much if you can’t even pick just one of us.”  
“Maybe this is why I didn’t pick you until now because you don't know when to shut your fucking mouth.”  
I glared at him, fucking hypocrite. I shoved him back and stormed past him and out of the infirmary. We’d see how long he'd be able to go without me. A few days and he'd come back, practically begging for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Negan’s P.O.V 

Roxy had done her very best to avoid me the last few weeks. I needed her, craved her. Anytime I had attempted to talk to her she either walked away from me or gave me the finger before walking away from me. She was probably thinking that I had given up by now and my next move would be too beg. No fucking way. Next move would be to show her what she was fucking missing. I decided to start looking for her in the courtyard. No luck, maybe she was working so I headed for the kitchens.

Roxy glanced at me, a small smile forming before she turned to Clay and whispered something in his ear. He turned to her and smiled before nodding. With that Roxy kissed him and it wasn’t a simple peck either. I clenched my fists, one hand gripping Lucille tighter. The other kitchen staff had cleared the area, my rage probably radiating off me in waves. I took a deep breath; she’d done this on purpose to get a rise out of me. I told myself it wasn’t Clays fault as much as I wanted to bash his fucking brains in. 

I cleared my throat and Roxy pulled away from him, a smug little smirk on her face. Clay looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. I could make that fucking happen. He began to stutter excuses and apologies. I forced a smile.   
“As long as you get the fuck out in ten seconds you don’t need to worry about it,” I spoke.   
Clay all but ran out the room, leaving Roxy and I alone. She didn’t seem too bothered about how pissed off I was.   
“And here I thought you were gonna bash his brains in, I suppose I should thank you I’m not in the mood for cleaning brain off the floor,” she finally said.

I approached her until I was about an arm’s length from her. She stood up straight, not breaking eye contact with me and that smug little smirk was not going away either.   
“You wanna piss me off and make me jealous well guess what, I can do exactly the same thing. Only you clearly have more jealousy issues than I do,” she continued to taunt.   
“You really wanna keep pushing me?”  
“You won’t kill me; you won’t do shit to me, not when you’re so fucking desperate for me.”  
I pointed Lucille at her, jabbing her in the chest a little, “you pull a fucking stunt like that again and I swear to god baby girl everyone that’s ever worked with you will work the fucking wall. You want that?”

Her smile faded only to be replaced with a glare. She still didn’t back down however and shoved Lucille back down to my side, closing the gap between us.   
“Come back to me baby girl. Daddy really misses you,” I spoke, trying a different approach.  
“How badly?”  
“Well the right hand isn’t the same as you for starters. Why won’t you let me make it up to you?”  
“Because that would be too easy and you wouldn’t have learnt your lesson. Now if you would be so kind as to let the others back in so we can get dinner ready on time.”  
“This isn’t over baby girl.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was party night; the latest big run had gone great so why not celebrate. Everyone was sat outside, drinking, smoking and just having a good time. All except Roxy. There was no point looking for her, it’s not like I could drag her outside and force her to have a good time. I had the wives to keep me company anyway. I looked up as I heard a wolf whistle to find Roxy in that fucking red dress with matching red lipstick and red heels. She spotted me and smiled smugly before heading over to the set of guys that were calling her over. 

Ruby could see how angry I was and attempted to distract me. I shoved her back, ignoring her. Roxy sat down, a little too close to the guy on her right for my liking. I watched as she talked to them and laughed at their jokes. Eventually they ran out of beer and Roxy headed off to get some more. I got to my feet and followed her. I closed the door to the kitchen and locked it. I'd waited long enough. She turned to face me, putting a few beer bottles down on the counter

She ignored me and went back to what she was doing. I pushed her against the wall, my body pressing into her back.   
“You keep this up and your going to get someone killed baby girl,” I growled.  
“Get the fuck off me.”  
“No.”  
I turned her round to face me, still keeping her pressed against the wall. My hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing a little.  
“You are mine, my fucking property,” I hissed.

I had noticed the change in her body language even as she tried to hide it. Her breathing was shallower regardless of my hand around her throat and her pupils had dilated. If she really didn't want this she would have shoved me away a while ago.   
“I know this is what you want baby girl. I think you've proved your point don't you?” The question was rhetorical.   
She bit her lip as she nodded. My free hand slid up her leg and skirt of her dress to her panties.   
“You're still in big fucking trouble baby girl. I’m not going to play nice tonight. Is that clear?”  
“Yes daddy,” she replied.

I pressed my lips against hers, reclaiming them as mine. I began rubbing her through her panties, forcing a soft moan from her. I was practically rock hard already having missed all the little things about her. The feel of her lips on mine, the sounds that only I could force from her, how her skin felt against mine, the face she made when I made her cum. I picked her up, her arms and legs wrapping around me. I rolled my hips against hers, both of us enjoying the friction. 

I quickly loosened my belt and freed myself before pulling her panties aside and pushing into her. Again we moaned in unison before I started a hard pace, practically fucking her into the wall. She clung to me tighter, unable to hold back a single moan. I kissed and nipped at her neck, taking a mental note that I needed to mark up her neck again. 

The door handle rattled as someone attempted to enter.   
“Roxy you still in there?” came the voice of the guy she had been sat next too.  
“Tell him to fuck off, or I will,” I growled, my pace not flattering.  
She held back a moan, swallowing hard and trying to focus on her words, “I-I’m fine.”  
“You need a hand?”  
“No I’m fine,” she managed.  
“You sure?”  
I rolled my eyes, “she’s having the time of her life now fuck off!” I shouted.

With that the guy left us in peace. I let her down only to force her over the nearest surface and resume the pace. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled back. She groaned, pushing herself back onto me. My other hand rested on her hip as I sped up the pace. I didn’t plan on letting her sleep tonight, I needed to have her over and over. Then she would learn never to pull stunts like that again.   
“Fuck baby girl, I have missed you,” I groaned.   
I reached down, finding her clit and slowing my pace down. She let out a small whine, attempting to push herself back onto me. I pulled hard on her hair as a warning. 

“You want to cum that bad baby girl then you’re going to have to ask me really nicely,” I explained.  
“Please daddy, please let me cum,” she begged.  
“I know you can do better than that baby girl.”  
I knew how she sounded when she was desperate and she wasn’t quite there yet. I continued the slow, teasing pace, my fingers ghosting over her clit. Her back arched, desperate for my touch.   
“Please make me cum,” she tried once more, urgency clear in her voice.   
I smiled to myself and sped up my pace, rubbing her clit in quick, tight circles. I felt her tighten around me as I worked her to completion quickly. 

She cried out my name, going limp against the counter. I let go of her hair, both my hands returning to her hips as I gave a few more thrusts before I reached my own climax. I held her hips flush against mine, letting out a low groan. I pulled out and tucked myself away before pulling the skirt of dress back down her hips. She stood up straight and turned to face me. I pulled her close and kissed her.   
“Don’t expect to be getting any sleep tonight baby girl. I’ve got a whole night planned for you,” I grinned.  
I took her hand in mine and led her to my room. I didn’t care about my rule for the evening, I needed somewhere I could fuck her all night long and I’m sure she would kick up a fuss if I suggested her room. 

I closed the door behind us and pulled into another kiss, not being able to get enough of her.   
“Can we take a break or something?” She giggled, breaking the kiss.  
“Not tonight, we’re just getting started.”  
“Not even quick little power naps in between?”  
I shook my head and kissed her again, my fingers in her hair.   
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” I murmured against her lips.  
“Oh I have a pretty good idea,” she smirked, grabbing me through my jeans, “besides I’m sure you’ll show me.”

I awoke in the morning having only gotten at the least three hours sleep but still feeling fresh and ready to go for the day. Roxy on the other hand was still out cold, looking peaceful. I decided to leave her a little longer and took a shower. Once I had changed in to clean clothes I decided I should probably wake her. Although it had been nice to share my bed with someone and to wake up next to someone instead of being alone. The wives didn’t need to know or otherwise some of them would kick up a fuss. Fuck it, leave her for the day. She needed the rest after the night we’d had. I would however wait till she woke up before heading out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke in a bed that wasn’t my own and it took my mind a second to register where I actually was. I smiled to myself and rolled over onto my side. Of course his side of the bed was empty. He probably had work to do. I sat up, wincing a little. I was sore to say the least after the thorough fucking I had gotten last night or more to the point the amount of thorough fuckings. I climbed out of bed and noticed the state of the sheets, I should probably change those for him. I glanced at myself in the mirror and shook my head. My neck, chest, stomach and thighs were littered with purple and red marks. 

That man had some impressive stamina. I couldn’t even remember the number of orgasms I’d had last night, I lost count after six. I took a shower and sighed. The only thing I had to put back on was the dress I wore last night and that wouldn’t exactly do much to hide the evidence on my body. I decided to put on one of his shirts instead although it was incredibly too big for me and wait for him to get back. Hopefully he would be nice enough to grab me some clean clothes from my room. 

Thankfully I didn’t have to wait too long as he sauntered into his room. He saw me in his shirt and smiled.  
“I guess it is a good thing I left you if this is the sight I come back to,” he spoke.  
“Yeah I’m not wearing it for the reason you think, would you be a great guy and grab me some clothes from my room?”  
“You have clothes to wear,” he motioned to the dress on the floor with the toe of his boot.  
“Clothes that cover me a bit more.”  
“You had no problem wearing it last night in front of all those people.”  
“I thought we’d gotten past that,” I frowned.  
“We have, just stating a fact.”

I got to my feet and headed over to him, wrapping my arms around him and batting my eyelashes, “pretty please get some clothes for me.”  
He placed his hands on my hips, although one hand was slowly slipping a little lower and under the shirt.  
“What’s in it for me?” He bargained.  
“Me not getting embarrassed if I run into anybody on my way back to my room and then blaming you for it.”  
“That’s not very convincing.”  
“I’m pretty sore and achy after last night, it’s the least you could do.”  
He grinned and kissed me softly, “I suppose when you put it like that.”

Negan left his room and returned a few moments later with some clean clothes or me. Although I should have expected his choices to be a little different from mine. The shorts that apparently made my ass look great, a grey mid sleeve top, lacy panties with matching bra and my brown boots. I rolled my eyes but put them on anyway. I thanked him with a kiss and balled up the red dress in the hopes I could hide it easily on my way back to my room. 

I left his room and made my way back to mine, bumping into none other than Ruby on the way back. Oh great. Her eyes took in the bite marks and the red dress I was trying to hide and she glared at me.   
“Looks like you had a good night, not that you deserved it,” she spoke.  
“Ruby you need to stop making it so obvious that your jealous. It’s just sex, like pretty much all his wives. Why am I so different?”  
“It can’t be just sex if you’ve slept in his bed. Nobody sleeps in his bed.”  
“You really have an issue how about you talk to him and get out of my fucking face.”  
I pushed past her and got to my room. I changed out of the shorts and in to a simple pair of jeans. Ok so he broke one of his rules and let me sleep in his bed but it wasn’t that much of a big deal. I mean I’m sure he wouldn’t let it happen again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to find Negan later but no such luck, meaning he was probably with one of the wives. Simon found me sat outside smoking and joined me.  
“You haven't seen Negan have you?” I asked.  
“He left this afternoon for about a day or two. He didn't tell ya?”  
I shook my head, “did he go on his own.”  
“Yeah, he does this about once every month. Don't ask me where he goes I have no idea and he won’t tell anyone. You really haven’t noticed?”  
“I always thought he was just with the wives or something.”

“He'll be back sometime tomorrow or the next morning. Don’t let it worry you.”  
“Who said I was worried?”  
“Well says the shit on your neck. Most of the fucking Sanctuary heard you two last night.”  
My cheeks burned and I looked away, pretending to be looking out the fence. Simon laughed at my embarrassment.   
“Don’t worry about it, at least you’re getting some,” he smiled.  
“Yeah that's a bad thing in some people’s eyes.”  
“Ruby giving you shit?”

I nodded, taking a drag from my cigarette, “it’s like she has it out for me when he’s the one that fucks who he likes when he likes. I told her if it’s that much of an issue that she should talk to him.”  
“That won’t do much, he'll love the fact that someone’s jealous over him.”  
“He can be a real asshole sometimes.”  
“You should be used to it by now.”  
“You'd think so.”  
Simon glanced at his watch, “shit I gotta get going.”  
“Go fish?”

He smiled and nodded, “you'd think a simple deck of cards would be easy to find.”  
Simon left me to it. I finished my smoke and headed back to my room. Maybe when he got back he might tell me where he goes. Now that Simon had mentioned it I sure was curious. Why would someone leave their home and people once a month and on their own? He clearly wasn’t going out on runs or otherwise I would know about it. I brushed the curious thoughts off, I'll just ask him when he gets back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days he had been gone and I hated to admit it but I missed him. And not just the sex either. I was sat in my room, tidying away my clean clothes. I had told Simon to come and get me the minute Negan got back. Although there wasn’t much need as the man himself entered my room, arms opened wide waiting for a hug. I smiled and held myself back, I didn’t want to seem too desperate. He raised an eyebrow, his arms slowly returning to his sides.   
“Have I done something wrong?” He asked.  
“Well it would have been nice to actually know you were gone for two days and where you were.”

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, “so what your saying is you missed daddy or,” he took one of my hands and brought it down over his semi hard crotch, “you missed daddy?”  
“Who said I missed you,” I smirked.  
“Well if you didn’t miss me do I at least get a welcome back fuck?”  
“You have such a way with words sometimes.”  
“I have a way with other things.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“Show daddy how much you missed him.”

I scoffed and gave him an unimpressed look, “I think you should be the one making it up to me after running of with no word.”  
He pressed his lips to mine, in an attempt to probably shut me up an avoid the situation. I accepted the kiss before holding him at arm’s length.  
“Are you going to tell me where you were or do I have to guess?” I asked.  
“No and no.”  
He wrapped an arm around me tight and pulled me flush against his chest before kissing me again, this time the kiss was slow as if all that mattered in this moment was us. It was nice. His free hand cupped me between my legs, earning a soft moan from me. 

“Stop avoiding the question,” I protested, attempting to pull away.  
“Why do you care so much?”  
His lips moved down to my neck, taking his damn time and working me in to a state.   
“Why can’t you tell me where you’ve been?” I tried again, my voice doing nothing to hide my arousal.   
“Why can’t you just stop asking questions for once?”  
He pulled my shirt off and made quick work of my jeans before pushing me down on to my bed. He took of his jacket and shirt before climbing on top of me. 

“Do I have to show you how much I missed you? How much I missed that pussy?” He said, his tone lower than normal as he began kissing his way down my body.   
The few things I had learnt about Negan and sex were that he loved giving oral almost as much as he loved receiving oral. All I had to do was ask and he’d happily go down on me. There was a time we had been in the canteen late at night, past lights out and he’d eaten me out on one of the tables saying how ‘I was the best damn meal he’d had from this place’. The second thing I learnt was that he preferred to get you off than get himself off. Meaning there would be times he would drag me in to a dark corner or a supply closet either to use his fingers or tongue on me and not expect me to return the favour like most men would. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was starting to let me sleep in his bed more, most of our rules were starting to go out of the window not that we seemed to care. However, I was still awake this evening. Probably because he was fucking snoring and he had his arms wrapped around me tight so I couldn’t go and get a peaceful night’s sleep from my own bed. His grip loosened a little, one arm unwrapping itself from me. I took this as my chance and slowly climbed out of bed in the hopes of not waking him. That’s when he grabbed my wrist and I turned back to find him slowly waking up.  
“Where the fuck are you going?” He asked sleepily.

I sighed, “somewhere I can’t hear you snore.”  
He smiled softly and tugged on my wrist as if that were to convince me to get back into bed with him. I relented and lay back down under the warm covers. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, pressing himself against me. I smiled to myself, placing my hands over his. Who knew I would ever be spooning with this guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy and I were going out on a run, deciding on taking the truck just in case. Although we weren’t exactly on schedule. I had her pressed up against the side of the truck, my hand in her panties. She kissed me to muffle her moans seeing as there was a handful of men not too far, working on one of the cars. I couldn’t give a shit if they heard or saw, they wouldn’t do anything just stutter before fucking off all embarrassed and shit. 

I continued the pace of my fingers and began rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned a little louder, her hips bucking into my touch. I hooked one of her legs over my hip, getting a better angle. I glanced at the wing mirror to see if anyone was coming, thankfully for her sake nobody was. I knew she would throw a fit if we got caught. I kissed a trail from her neck to her lips. I took another look in the mirror to see fat Joey making his way over. 

I turned back to her and sped up my pace, “I need you to cum now before we get caught. Not that I would give two shits.”  
Her eyes widened a little at the realisation that I was not stopping until she finished. She bit her lip as she got closer in the hopes of keeping quiet. A few more rubs on her clit and she finished, gripping my jacket and doing her best not to call out my name. I worked her through it and pulled my hand from her panties, sucking my fingers clean. 

Joey rounded the corner and smiled, “I was wondering if you wanted a hand on the run today, seems a little risky just you two going out on your own.”  
“Nah we’ll be fine, besides who said we were going out on a run?” I smirked.  
Roxy swatted my arm and glared at me. Joey was looking away a little embarrassed. Joey awkwardly shuffled off and I turned to Roxy who looked rather unimpressed.  
“Seriously?” She snapped.  
“Relax, get in the truck you’ve distracted me long enough.”

She scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “you were the one that came on to me.”  
“You didn’t turn me down though.”  
Roxy climbed into the passenger seat and I got in on the driver’s side, starting the truck. We headed off, Roxy with a map on her lap, occasionally giving me directions. We were about two hours away from The Sanctuary now and we still weren’t anywhere near our location.   
“You filled up on gas right?” Roxy asked.

I glanced at the dash and cursed. Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head at me.  
“I blame this on you for distracting me,” I said in a jokey manner in the hopes she wasn’t too mad at me.  
“My fault?! Maybe if you didn’t think with your dick the whole time we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”  
Well that backfired. I pulled over so we could decide what to do, let’s just hope something was close by so we didn’t come back completely empty handed.   
“Didn’t we pass a farm not too far back?” I asked.  
“What does that fucking matter?”  
“Well instead of going back empty handed and looking fucking stupid we could search that.”

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, “for your sake I hope we do find something.”  
“Don’t be like that,” I placed my hand on her thigh.  
She looked at my hand then back at me, frowning. I recoiled and started the truck back up, driving back towards the farm. It didn’t take long and I pulled up once more. We got out of the truck and headed to the house first. It was too quiet and I had a bad feeling about that barn. Roxy pulled out her machete and I pushed the door open for her to do a quick check. She went inside, ready to use the machete only there was no need. 

I followed her inside and we did a sweep of each room before actually looking for anything we could take back. We started from the top floor and decided to work our way down. The only room that had anything of real value was the kitchen. Roxy found two decks of cards on the table, both secured with an elastic band. She seemed to get excited about this, putting both of them in her bag.   
“Simons been looking for a real deck of cards for ages now, your aware of a group of fully grown men playing go fish kid’s edition right?” She explained.  
I chuckled, “well he can have one and we can have the other.”  
“Why what do you have in mind?”  
“Your average game of strip poker.”

She rolled her eyes but did nothing to hide her smile meaning she wasn’t against the idea. Roxy suddenly raised her gun, pointing it at my crotch. What the fuck was going on? What had I done now? She fired and I looked down to find a walker crawling towards me.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, you could have shot my fucking dick off,” I snapped.  
“You wouldn’t have missed it.”  
“You would have.”  
She shrugged, “maybe.”  
We loaded up the truck with what we had found and got ready to head back. I scooted over to the middle seat and patted my lap. Roxy raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

“Oh come on, you can’t expect us to not do anything when we have the perfect opportunity,” I spoke.  
“We don’t have to have sex all the time.”  
“Baby girl this truck isn’t going anywhere until you ride me.”  
“Then we could be sitting here for a while,” she smirked, “besides I don’t think you deserve it after forgetting to fill up on gas.”  
“I’m sure you’d be madder at me if we hadn’t spotted the problem earlier on.”  
She shrugged, “yeah I guess you’re right, if that had happened only one of us would have made it back home.”  
I pulled her onto my lap, “you would kill me for a mistake like that?”  
“A mistake that could have gotten us into deep shit,” she wrapped her arms around me. 

I tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed her, holding her close. It was nice to be well and truly alone with her, nobody could burst in or radio me with a problem. I could take my fucking time with her and not have to worry about a damn thing. I continued to kiss her, enjoying the way her lips felt on mine. Her tongue brushed past my lips and in to my mouth. Slowly she began to roll her hips against mine, soft little gasps escaping her lips. One of my hands slid up her shirt and gently squeezed her breast, those little gasps turning into soft moans. 

I pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. I kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts before taking a hardened nipple in my mouth. She tangled her fingers in my hair, softly moaning my name. I began rolling my hips as well, meeting hers and increasing in the friction. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper, slipping my hand back inside her panties for the second time today.   
“Fuck baby girl, your soaked already. You like it when daddy takes his time with you?” I asked.  
She nodded, “yes daddy.”

I began rubbing her clit in slow circles, earning a louder moan from her. I pulled her into another kiss, groaning as she grabbed me through my jeans. She unbuckled my belt and freed me from my jeans, wrapping her hand around my shaft and rubbing me slow and teasingly. I bucked into her touch, needing more of her, all of her. She took off her jeans and panties before climbing back on top of me and slowly sliding herself down onto me. She pressed her forehead against mine, moaning as she took all of me. Roxy began a fast pace but I grabbed her hips, stilling her movements.  
“Slow baby girl, take it slow,” I spoke.

She started again, the pace slow just how I wanted. She placed her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as she continued the pace. I gripped her hips, my hips bucking and meeting her each thrust. I clung to her, needing every part of her like I needed air to breathe. I watched her as she continued to ride me, starting to roll her hips now as well. My head fell back against the chair and I uttered a curse. This pace continued for what seemed like hours until I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to make her cum. I needed to watch her come undone because of me. 

I reached between us and found her clit. Her moans got louder as I brought her closer to completion. I watched as her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes shut tight, her mouth hanging open, her brow furrowed as if she was trying her hardest to finish. I felt her tighten around me and she gripped my arm, that’s how I knew she was ready to be tipped over the edge. A few more thrusts and she climaxed, moaning my name over and over. 

I reached my own, holding her hips flush against mine and burying my face in the crook of her neck.   
Without thinking I spoke, “this is why you’re my favourite.”  
Roxy snapped back, holding me at arm’s length. Shit.  
“You wanna say that again for me,” she smirked.  
“No because you clearly heard me.”  
“You mean that? That wasn’t some spur of the moment bullshit thing right?”  
I sighed, I guess I couldn’t exactly take back what I had said. I took her hands in mine and brought them to my lips.  
“I mean it,” I confessed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got back to The Sanctuary and Simon came over to help unload. Roxy climbed out of the truck and handed him the pack of cards she had found earlier. He grinned, thanking her. Simon looked over at me and smiled.   
“There’s a slight situation with the wives,” he said.  
“A bad one?” I asked.  
“Ruby’s been kicking up a fuss all day, made Amber cry, same bullshit she does all the time.”  
“I’ll go talk to her.”

I headed inside and headed straight for the wives living space. I went on in finding Amber, hugging her knees to her chest and quietly sobbing while Sherry was trying to comfort her and get Ruby to back off. Ruby stopped mid sentence and looked over at me, her hands on her hips.   
“And where have you been? Oh no wait let me guess, out with the blonde bitch all fucking day,” she snapped.  
“We went out on a run and as a matter of fact dear wife I can spend my days with who the fuck I want too. If that’s so much of a problem, then you know where the fucking door is.”  
Ruby shrank back a little, “I’m sorry, I’ve just missed you that’s all.”  
“Now if you’d said that instead of snapping at me and being a bitch to Amber I wouldn’t have been like that with you.”  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.   
I went over to her and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at me.   
“I know that your jealous baby but you don’t need to be. None of you need to be. Now how about you let me make it up to you huh?”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered Negan’s room and removed my long robe, revealing my red baby doll that tied up in a big bow at the front, consider it too look like the bow on a present. I sat on the edge of his bed and waited. He should be here soon, at least I hoped so. I crossed my legs and stuck my chest out a little, my position ready for when he finally did decide to show up. I busied myself by scanning the titles of the books on the shelf next to his chair while I waited. 

Eventually he entered and grinned, closing the door behind him. I smiled and got to my feet. About damn time. He looked me up and down and put Lucille down on his chair before pulling me close.   
“It really must be my lucky night. First Ruby and now you for seconds and you even made an effort looking like a fucking Christmas present for me. Daddy can’t wait to see what he got,” he spoke.  
My face fell and I shoved him away. That I didn’t need to know. Well fuck this idea. 

I put the robe back on and tied it tight, much to his confusion.   
“What? What did I do?” He asked.  
“I don’t really want to fuck you when you just had your dick in someone else,” I said matter of factly.   
“Oh come on, you can’t tease me like that.”  
“You’re a grown man, use your right hand…or even better, use Lucille.”

I heard him scoff at this, not that I cared. I slammed his door behind me and headed back to my room, changing out of the underwear and into some pyjamas. If he just hadn’t mentioned Ruby, then sure I would have gladly fucked him. But he just had to go and ruin it. He needed to learn when to keep his damn mouth shut. It would get him into a lot less trouble. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down outside the main building on a crate and lit a cigarette to keep myself warm and to get my nicotine fix. There were a few guards outside, keeping watch in case of walker or people attacks. They didn’t pay much attention to me though thankfully. I just wanted to be alone for a little while. That was short lived however as I heard footsteps and laughter behind me. I turned to find Sherry and Amber carrying a crate of alcohol and packs of cigarettes. Sherry stopped and came over to me, setting the crate down.   
“Whatcha doing out here in the cold alone?” She asked.  
I shrugged, “not a lot.”

Sherry turned to Amber and then back to me, “you wanna join us tonight, we’re having a little wives get together. No guys allowed.”  
“I’m not officially a wife, so I don’t think I would be allowed in.”  
“Well as Negans first wife meaning I’m in charge of the others I say your allowed in. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
With this Sherry pulled me to my feet and picked up the case of alcohol before leading me to their area of The Sanctuary. The other girls were in there, Grace, Sabrina and of course Ruby. 

As long as she shut her damn mouth tonight I think I could stay. Ruby smirked at me smugly. I ignored her, she was obviously going to be smug seeing as she fucked him last night and I didn’t. As long as she didn’t start bragging or going into great detail about last night then I would stay. I sat down on an empty couch and Sherry handed me a bottle of beer that had even been chilled a little. 

I took a swig and placed the bottle on the coffee table. Amber sat down next to me, crossed legged and smiled softly. Oh great, I had the company of the fragile one for the evening. Amber was known for crying a lot, which is why she was probably dumped on Sherry a lot. Sherry turned on the CD player in the room and turned it to a comfortable background noise volume. I recognised Lana Del Rey’s voice come through the speakers. Sherry sat down and the girls began talking about life before the apocalypse. Oh boy I was going to need more booze for this shit. 

“I’m just so glad that Dwight and I could stick together you know, I don’t know what I would have done without him and I definitely don’t know what we would have done if we hadn’t found Negan,” Sherry explained.  
“Yeah but isn’t it difficult being away from Dwight, you know the rules Sherry,” Ruby sneered.  
“Negan doesn’t really sleep with me, he sees me more as a drinking partner and the woman in charge of you lot,” Sherry smiled smugly.   
“Sucks to be you then, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

I took that as my cue to get up and turn the music up more to drown her out before she could start going on and on about him making me want to smash her head against the coffee table. Ruby glared at me but the others seemed happy with my quick thinking. Grace got to her feet, mentioning how she loved this song and began dancing. Amber and Sherry joined her, I shrugged joining in myself, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Ruby stayed on the couch alone after Sabrina decided to join us too. 

Fine be a grumpy bitch. I couldn’t care less right now, it felt nice to let loose, almost felt like things were normal and I was just having a night in with my friends. The door opened and Negan strode in, smiling when he saw most of us dancing. He took a seat on the couch and of course Ruby was straight by his side, with a drink for him. I turned away from them and continued to dance even though I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.   
“Did you girls decide to have a fucking party without me?” He asked.  
“Oh the parties just started now that you’re here,” Ruby said.

I rolled my eyes, it’s like everything she said to him had come straight from a cheap porno. The song came to a close and changed to a much more slow paced one.   
“Roxy shouldn’t even be here, she isn’t one of your wives,” Ruby spoke quietly, thinking I couldn’t hear her.   
I clenched my fists, feeling Sherry’s hand on my shoulder before I could throw the bitch to the floor. Negan chuckled and shook his head,” see she is one of you, she just doesn’t like that title.”  
“Meaning she doesn’t actually want to be one of us. She thinks she’s better than all of us,” Ruby continued, louder this time.   
This time I wasn’t holding back, “you sure you’re not talking about yourself Ruby?”  
“Well why do you get to be so different? You’re not fucking special.”

I could see the amusement on Negans face, of course two women fighting over him was going to get him going.   
“I never said I was and I definitely don’t act like it. You on the other hand don’t know when to shut your fucking mouth. None of us want to hear how fucking good he gave it to you the night before.”  
“Why because your so fucking jealous?”  
This time Negan intervened. He could see how pissed off I was getting.   
“I think that’s enough Ruby, although there are two ways you could sort this shit out. One you take it outside and fight it out or two maybe the three of us could share a room for the night” he smirked.  
I shot him a disgusted look and stormed out the room, dumping my bottle on the table on the way out. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and took deep breaths to calm myself down. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Negan lean against the wall, smiling to himself. Glad it was so entertaining for you asshole.   
“The fuck do you want now?” I snapped.  
“So you do get jealous over me?”  
“Fuck off Negan.”  
“Well you keep avoiding the question so I’m gonna take that as a yes.”  
“Why would I get jealous? I don’t give a shit about you, you make it clear you don’t give a shit about me. And all this possessive bullshit, like hell I fucking belong to you.”

Negans demeanour changed and he stood up straight, his face falling. I didn’t care at this point; I was too angry to give a shit.   
“I’m not your fucking property so you need to stop acting like I am. I’m a human being-“  
“You are my fucking property Roxy. You keep talking like that and I’m gonna have to remind you of your place and who owns you.”  
This time I got in his face, “you don’t fucking own me.”  
Negan grabbed me, spinning me round and pinning me hard against the wall. His hands had a vice like grip on my wrists. Not many people spoke like this to him and lived. 

“Your so fucking sure about that?” He spat.   
I nodded and he pulled me through the complex and to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and threw me down on the bed. Before I had a chance to protest he was on me, pinning me down and kissing me hard. He began tearing off my clothes as well as his own, taking his belt and wrapping it round my wrists, securing it tight.   
“This supposed to prove your point,” I spat.   
“I haven’t fucking started yet.”

Not even bothering with any foreplay he forced himself inside of me. I bit my lip, holding back a moan so I didn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how much I enjoyed this. He wasted no time and started a hard, fast pace. He gripped my hips, holding me still against him. He leaned down and took one of my nipples between his teeth. I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me or the next set of moans. Damn him for being so fucking good in bed. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. He groaned before his lips moved up to my neck sucking various purple marks in to my flesh, marks that said I was his, marks I would see in the morning as part of my reminder. If only my damn arms were free, then I could give him some marks of my own down his back. I knew his grip on my hips were also going to leave marks. I turned my head away from him, his hand wrapping around my neck and forcing me back to look at him.

“You’re going to look at me when I make you cum, you fucking understand?” He growled.  
“So what if you make me cum, doesn’t mean you own me.”  
“Well if you have that attitude you won’t be cumming at all tonight.”  
His pace slowed until he pulled out, now teasing me with the head of his cock. I bit my lip, holding back a rather needy whine. My hips however betrayed me, bucking and begging for his touch. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself but he then made things worse, placing feather light kisses on various spots of my body. 

“You gonna be a good girl for me now?” He asked between kisses.  
“Go fuck yourself.”  
“Oh at this rate with the sight you are I might just do that.”  
I let out a frustrated sigh, his lips curling in to a smirk.   
“I broke through your defiant side once before, I’m sure I can do it again sweetheart,” he spoke.   
I glared at him before giving in, “please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me. Make me cum.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, what you said was pretty hurtful.”  
“Please,” I said louder and more desperate this time.   
He pushed back inside of me, starting that out of control pace once more. I moaned, my hips bucking.   
“Who owns you baby girl?” He asked, his hand around my neck again.  
“You do,” I said breathlessly.   
“That’s fucking right. And if you say shit like that to me ever again then punishment will be worse. You understand?”  
“Yes Negan.”  
“Good girl.”

He continued his pace, rolling his hips as well so his pelvis grinded against my clit perfectly. I soon reached my much needed climax, crying out his name over and over. He reached his moments after, pulling out and covering my stomach and chest in his seed. Probably another way of marking me as his. Asshole. Negan freed my wrists and kissed me. I got to my feet, heading to his bathroom to clean myself up. 

Once clean I found him under the covers, waiting for me to come back. I climbed under the covers with him, propping myself up with my elbow while I faced him.   
“Roxy you know your my fucking favourite, so stop with all this jealousy bullshit,” he confessed.   
“But I’m not good enough on my own. So being your favourite really doesn’t mean much.”  
Negan sighed and rubbed his eyes clearly frustrated, “you are the only one who has actually slept in my fucking bed.”  
“Still doesn’t meant shit Negan.”  
“Then what will?”  
“Ruby is the only problem I have. Your other wives are lovely towards me but Ruby is a complete and utter bitch.”

“So what you want me to do get rid of her?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I want, not with you You’ll just do whatever the hell you want regardless.”  
I rolled over, facing away from him and pulled the covers up to my neck. He sighed but didn’t respond for once. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and I had just returned from a successful meet up with Ezekiel. We were both laughing at how Ezekiel had once again tried to flirt with me by calling me things like ‘fair maiden’ and kissing my hand. He’d even brought Shiva for me to pet again. We we’re about to head inside, still talking. I heard footsteps quick footsteps behind me before something hard hitting me in the back of the head. I fell on my face, groaning. Who the fuck and what the fuck had hit me? I felt the back of my head, my fingers coming back sticky with a little blood. Mother fucker. I slowly turned only was kicked onto my back.

Ruby. She was carrying a length of pipe and began laying into me with her feet, kicking my sides, stomach and my face. Any part she could reach was not safe. Simon attempted to intervene but she swung the pipe at him. I needed to get up or otherwise she could kill me. I’m sure that was on her agenda right now. I was bleeding from my nose and lip now as well. Ruby turned back to me and smiled, crouching down so she could be closer to me.  
“What’s the matter baby girl? You lost your fight?” She taunted.

I glared up at her, finding some strength.  
“No. I just found it.”  
I spat at her, hitting her directly in the eye. This gave me only seconds to get my ass up. I forced myself to my feet and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Ruby screeched, demanding I let go of her. I punched her square in the face, not giving two shits about the crowd that had formed. I punched her again, feeling her nose break under my fist. Good, now we could match. She gave me a set of fresh cuts and bruises I could give them back. 

I continued laying into her until she was on the floor, tears streaming down her face. I stopped and stood up straight the best I could. Negan had made his way to the front of the crowd, his expression unreadable. He looked at Ruby then at me.   
“Come on, let’s get you some ice. Sherry, clean her up,” Negan ordered.  
Sherry went over to Ruby and forced her to feet, very little sympathy being given. I followed Negan through the building, still unsure if I was in trouble or not. He forced me to sit down on a bed in the infirmary and pulled out a bag of ice.

I hesitantly took it from him and held it to my lip. He pulled up a chair and sat down opposite me, a first aid kit in one hand and Lucille in the other. He put Lucille down and I relaxed a little. Negan opened the first aid kit and produced some sterile wipes, attacking my nose with them. I winced and slapped his hand away.   
“You could be gentler,” I spoke.  
“Why? Or you’ll lay into me like you did to Ruby? Because holy fucking shit did you fuck her up.”  
“She came at me with a pipe, I was defending myself-“  
“I know, Simon told me everything.”

I breathed a sigh of relief, I was still angry and running on adrenaline.   
“You gonna do anything about Ruby now or do I have to now have eyes in the back of my head, hoping her next attack won’t be as bad, or that next time she won’t have gotten hold of a knife or even worse a gun?” I snapped.  
“There won’t be a next time, not with how bad you fucked her up.”  
“Negan, forgive me for questioning your stupid fucking judgment but with bitches like her there is always a next time.”  
“Well what do you want me to do with her?”  
“For her to not be one of your wives anymore, if she attacked me what if one day she turns around and attacks Sherry or even Amber? What if she was to scar Ambers fucking face? What would you do then?”  
He knew Amber would never be able to defend herself against an attack like that and he also knew how much Amber valued how beautiful she was and he sure as shit valued it too. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He began dabbing at my nose this time, which was a lot less painful than the first time.   
“She can start working for points, I’ll tell her tonight,” Negan concluded.   
“You’re still making it seem like this is a hard decision for you, stop thinking with your dick for once and use your damn brain.”  
He sat back in his chair, tossing the bloody wipe into the trash. Negan picked up Lucille and looked at her almost longingly.   
“Honestly, it’s not hard for me. If you wanted, you could fucking kill her for all I care. The one person I would care if you hurt on the other hand is Lucille,” he explained.

I frowned, imploring him to continue. He opened his mouth and then closed it as if thinking better of what he was going to say. He snapped the lid shut of the first aid kit and dumped it on my lap before getting to his feet.   
“Negan, where are you going?” I asked, concern clear in my voice.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Before I could get another word in he had already left. My shoulders slumped. He’d wanted to tell me something, that much was obvious but I wasn’t too sure what Lucille had to do with it. As far as I was concerned it was just a name he had given his bat. It couldn’t mean anything, right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh i'm just a big piece of shit for leaving this on a cliffhanger aren't i?

Chapter 19

Negan’s P.O.V

I entered the wives lounge to find Ruby sat on the couch holding a bag of ice to her right eye. Sherry was tending to her other cuts and bruises. I sat down opposite them and sent Sherry away. I wanted to at least do this in private.   
“So are you finally going to get rid of her after what she did to me?” Ruby snapped.  
“It didn’t go down that way Ruby and you know it. Simon witnessed the whole thing, he saw you attack her with a pipe. You could have fucking killed her.”  
“Well Simon would say that; you know he doesn't like me.”  
“Ruby I can’t keep you here if you’re going to attack others-“

She recoiled from me, “your kicking me out?”  
“You can still live here but you’re going to have to work for points now.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I get the shit beaten out of me and I’m the one that suffers.”  
“Maybe you should pick your fights better. I want your stuff moved out tonight.”  
Ruby began crying again and stormed off to her room. I sighed and sat back on the couch. Sherry came back in and smiled sympathetically at me.   
“You ok?” She asked.  
“Always am.”

She went over to the drinks bar and poured some Scotch in a glass and pulled out a bottle of beer for herself. She handed me the Scotch and sat down next to me.   
“You don’t have to worry about Roxy attacking any of us. She likes us, just Ruby she didn’t get on with and that was only because Ruby started giving her shit the minute she set foot in this place,” Sherry explained.  
“Who said I was worried about that?”  
“I know what your like. But for the record it’s about damn time you got rid of Ruby.”  
“Funny, Roxy said the same thing.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit had hit the fan and I was not in the best of moods for it. Word had gotten back to me that one of my outposts had been attacked and everyone there was pretty much dead. One of the lovely communities we visited each month had decided enough was enough and made a big fucking mistake. This group stood out from the rest, somehow they had a lot of fucking kids and I mean under the age of ten. Somehow the adults had managed to keep them alive for the years the world had been overrun with flesh eating freaks. 

Now I was a reasonable guy, I never took any of their food or any of the things that were specifically for the kids. I liked kids, I considered myself good with kids. But attacking and killing a lot of my men was not fucking cool. They were going to get a visit they weren’t going to fucking forget that was for sure. I was sat in the office, coming up with various plans when there was a soft knock at the door.   
“Come in,” I said, my voice raised a little.

The door opened and Roxy stepped in looking a lot better. There were still various cuts that were healing still but the bruising had gone down a lot. She smiled and came over to me. Her eyes scanned the various maps and papers across the desk and she frowned.  
“What’s all this?” She asked.  
“One of the outposts got attacked today and a lot of my men got killed.”  
“Shit. I’m assuming with the maps you know who did it.”  
“Yeah there’s a group you haven’t really met that we visit once a month. They have a lot of kids which is why this seems very out of character for them.”

She leant on the edge of the desk, facing me and crossed her arms across her chest.  
“Then how can you be sure it was them?” She asked.  
“One of the guys there radioed in before he got shot.”  
“I see.”  
“You seem hesitant to share something with me.”  
“Well you said they have a lot of kids, I know you probably want to go there and beat the shit out of some of those people with Lucille but you said it yourself, they have kids.”  
“Ok let me put it like this to you. What if it was Simon that was at that outpost? Or Sherry? Or what if it was me? What the fuck would you do then?”

She sighed and put her hands up in surrender, “ok so what’s your plan?”  
“I have the man power to take with me the next time their expecting us. I take everyone I can and teach them a lesson.”  
“That’s a stupid plan and you know it.”  
“Excuse me?”   
“They’ll be expecting you. They’ll have time to scavenge more weapons, more firepower to take out even more of your men. If you want to hit them hard then we go now or at least in the next few days. They won’t be expecting us and go in to a panic, most people aren’t good shots when their panicking. And besides what exactly is their punishment going to be? You can’t just publicly kill someone with Lucille, that would only fuel their need to kill you. If they have the balls to take out a whole outpost, then they will get the balls to take out another one. I get that you want their supplies but we can have those. You’re going to have to kill them.”

I listened, hanging on her every word. She was right. I bet if I had asked for her input when we’d first met she would have said the complete opposite.   
“Only the men. You know I don’t kill women or children,” I spoke.  
“Fine. But women can be just as bad as men…if not worse. Women hold grudges.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“So we attack within the week, kill all their men, take all their firearms and then hope they come round?”  
“They’ll come round.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Simon and Dwight out by the greenhouses. I sent Dwight away, I didn’t need him eavesdropping. Simon was aware that we were going to attack the group in question but he wasn’t sure of the plan.   
“You worked something out?” He asked.  
“Yeah, Roxy gave me a hand with it.”  
I put my hand in my inner jacket pocket and frowned. The plans were in there sure but something lacy was also in there. The fuck? I pulled out the plans as well as a pair of red lacy panties. That also happened to be Roxy’s. Simon raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh.  
“Looks like she gave you a hand with something else too,” he smirked.

I shook my head, putting the panties away and handing Simon the plans. He flicked through the sheets of paper and nodded.   
“I’m gonna head out for the day, I’ll be back by tomorrow morning,” I explained.  
“You think now is a good time to leave?”  
“They won’t attack this place, that is a death wish.”  
“Alright.”  
I headed to the garages and took a car, leaving The Sanctuary. Lucille sat on the passenger seat next to me. 

About an hour on the road and I was close to my destination. I turned down the next street, knowing the way off by heart by now. I heard the rev of an engine and glanced to my left, finding a car heading straight for me. It was too late to swerve out of the way and the car collided with mine, slamming the car in to a wall. Glass shattered and there was the loud crunch of metal. My head hit the windshield with a hard smack. Fuck!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Roxy’s P.O.V

I was sat in my room, flicking through a book that Sherry had let me borrow when Negan burst into my room, covered in blood. Lucille was in a similar situation. He was panting heavily and looked exhausted. I snapped the book closed and rushed over to him, taking hold of him.   
“Is that your blood?” I asked.  
“Some of it,” he breathed.   
I sat him down on the edge of my bed and searched for my first aid kit. I dragged it out of the drawer and opened it, half the contents spilling out onto the floor in my hurry. I pulled off his jacket then his equally bloody shirt. What being contains this much fucking blood? 

I ran to my bathroom and doused a washcloth in cold water before cleaning up his face. Regardless of me cleaning him he was going to need a shower. There was a large cut on his forehead although thankfully the bleeding was slowing. I scanned his chest for anymore injuries. Bruised ribs and his hands were also bleeding. I cleaned his hands before wrapping them in bandages. Whilst I patched him up he explained how a car had come straight for him with two guys inside that were simply looking to steal everything he had. Of course now they were both dead, their brains and blood covering Lucille. 

I removed his boots, socks and jeans before running him a bath. I turned to find him leant against the doorway, watching me. I rushed back over to him and held him up.   
“Why don’t you get like this with me more often?” He asked.  
“It’s not every day you of all people need my help.”  
“Maybe you should throw a nurse costume on and make it a little more fun,” he joked.  
“If your gonna start making remarks like that then I’ll assume your fine.”

He removed his boxers before I helped him into the bath. He made a sound of contentment as the warm water enveloped him. I knelt by the bath, resting my arms on the side.   
“You don’t need to make such a fuss over me,” he spoke.  
“I just want you to be ok.”  
“If you’re ok then I’m ok.”  
“Ok,” I smirked.  
He placed his hand on mine and smiled softly, “thank you for taking care of me.”  
“I don’t see why you didn’t go straight to the infirmary.”  
“I didn’t want to bother them.”

I frowned at this, “you’re their leader, you wouldn’t be bothering them.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I pressed my forehead to his, enjoying this simple moment of being alone with him. He washed the blood from his hair whilst I decided to clean Lucille. I removed her barbed wire, throwing it in the trash before cleaning off the blood and brain matter with rubbing alcohol. I headed to Negans room and grabbed him some clean clothes. I handed to them and he changed before sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

Lucille was finally clean, she just needed some new barbed wire. I handed her back to him and he thanked me.   
“God knows what I would do without you baby girl,” he said.  
I smiled, feeling his forehead, “you keep saying nice shit and I’m really gonna think something's wrong with you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came to the end of the week and we were finally heading out to pay that group a visit. Negan was a lot better, which had put my mind somewhat at ease. I was still nervous however that this group would resort to violence and there would be a huge firefight. I’d never killed another human being before, sure I’d had my run ins with bad people but I had never killed them. I was sat upfront with Negan in his truck, a shotgun resting on my lap. 

We parked not too far away, deciding it was best to go the rest of the way on foot. They would expect us to come in trucks. There was at least 150 men, maybe even more. Each one carrying their own firearms.   
“You stay with me ok,” Negan ordered.  
“You don’t think I can look after myself?”  
“I’d rather have you where I can see you ok.”  
“And I’d feel better if you were carrying a gun.”  
“And make Lucille jealous? I don’t think so.”  
I rolled my eyes, he just better hope it doesn’t turn ugly. 

We found ourselves outside a small community, most of the men making their way around the whole community so the place was surrounded. I spotted tear gas grenades being tossed over the fences in an attempt to send the group in to a panic. There were a screams from inside, mainly from children. I took a deep breath to calm myself. We waited for the gas to clear before we headed inside. Instantly fire broke out and Negan shoved me behind cover.   
“Will you take a fucking gun now?” I shouted over the sounds of bullets flying.  
I held out my pistol and he took it, making me feel a little more at ease. 

Somehow we got separated and I found myself alone. I was round the back of a house and I spotted movement, two figures. I got to my feet, pointing the shot gun at them. I froze in place as the boy aimed his own gun at me. Beside him was a small girl, looked about the age of six. The boy looked 12. He sent the girl away, giving her time to run. I didn’t want to do this, but I didn’t have to do this. They could leave, we didn’t kill children. The boy fired his pistol, the bullet landing in the dirt by my feet. In a panic I pulled the trigger on the shotgun and the blast caught the boy in the chest. 

I watched as the force of the impact sent him backwards and into the dirt on his back. I dropped the gun to the floor, his blood was on my hands. A child’s blood. My first kill had been a fucking child. What kind of monster was I? I sank to my knees, curling up into a ball behind cover and sobbing. That girl had probably been his sister and I had taken him away from her. I felt someone wrap something around me. A leather jacket. Then they scooped me up into their arms, carrying me like a small child. I wrapped his jacket tighter around me, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and sobbing into his chest.  
“Let’s get you home baby girl,” he said soothingly. 

He put me into the truck and mentioned that he would be right back. I heard him bark orders to Simon before he climbed into the truck next to me. The journey was a blur for me and we were back home in no time at all, at least that’s what I felt like. He picked me up out of the truck again and carried me inside and to his room. He sat down in his chair, still holding me close. He allowed me to cry, remaining silent, just holding me and letting me get it all out. 

Once I had stopped crying I climbed out of his lap and he made me a drink, handing me the glass of scotch. I didn’t really like it but I guess I could do with it. I accepted and took a mouthful, ignoring the taste and burning as it ran down my throat. I downed the rest of the drink and he made me another one. I sat down on the floor, my back against the foot of the bed. He sat down opposite me, now with a glass for himself.   
“Does it get any easier?” I asked.  
“I’m not sure you want me of all people to answer that baby girl.”  
“Negan please.”  
“Depends how fucked up you get, anything on my level then yeah it gets easy.”

Well that was reassuring. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I still couldn’t believe I had actually pulled the trigger and taken another life. One that had barely started. I started to cry yet again. The boy’s face was etched into my mind now. How the hell was I going to sleep at night?   
“First kills are hard ok and I’m not saying it’s going to get easy straight away. I remember mine, right as the apocalypse started I had to take a life in order to keep my own. I’m not justifying what we both did as right or wrong, there is none of that now. We have to do what we do in order to survive,” he explained.  
He pulled my hands away from my face, kissing both of them tenderly. He then took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him, his expression one of worry.   
“I need you to be ok,” he spoke softly.  
I swallowed hard, a small smile forming, “if you’re ok then I’m ok.”  
He smiled and kissed my forehead. I just needed a few days to recover and then I should be ok. I hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy still wasn't her right self, it hurt me to see her like this. Maybe we both just needed some time off, a few days away from everything where we could just be with each other. I handed Roxy an empty pack and she raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for an explanation.   
“Go pack, we’re going out for two days,” I spoke.  
“On a run?”  
“Sure.”  
She still seemed sceptical but went off to her bedroom to pack like I asked. Eventually she came back, ready for the ‘run’. I led her through The Sanctuary and told her to pick out a vehicle while I looked for Simon. 

I found him in the kitchens, alone thankfully.  
“Everything alright?” He asked.  
“Fine, Roxy and I are going out for a little while. You know the drill; you keep everything from going to shit while we’re away.”  
“I got it, as long as you come back in one piece.”  
“I always do don’t I.”

I headed out the back where all the vehicles were kept. Roxy was sat in one of the trucks, still under the impression we would be coming back with supplies. I motioned for her to get out and I picked one of the smaller vehicles.   
“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” She asked.  
“Do you ever stop asking so many questions?”  
“You know I like to know what I’m getting myself into.”  
“And yet you’re here with me.”

Roxy smiled and kissed my cheek, “I wouldn’t change that.”  
I put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. We left The Sanctuary and continued down the road until the building was just a small spec in the rear view mirror. After an hour on the road I parked the car and switched the engine off. Roxy looked out the window, clearly confused.   
“You wanted to know where I vanish too once a month,” I spoke, motioning to the house we were parked outside of.  
“Here? Why?”  
“It gives me a day away from all the bullshit, a day where I have a sense of normality.”  
“And why are you taking me here now?”  
“You’re my favourite and I think you could do with a few days off.”  
“Am I the only one who knows about this place?”

I nodded and she smiled, lacing her fingers with mine. She knew I wasn’t one to say ‘I love you’ so this was the next best thing I guess, letting her in. Maybe she’d stop nagging me about it now. She really was the only person that had been here. She was special, different to the other wives even if she didn’t like to be considered one. Roxy wasn’t scared of Lucille and I, she had the balls to speak her mind even if her opinion was different to mine, where everyone else just nodded and agreed to every little thing I said. There were times where she pissed me off sure but I’m sure I pissed her off too. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Lucille. Feisty, outspoken, kind, selfless and hot as hell. 

We got out of the car and headed inside the house. Roxy looked around the open but homely space, amazed at how intact everything was. She dumped her bag in the living room and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and kissed her softly, feeling completely at ease. Just us for two days and nothing to bother us. If only it could be like this all the time. 

“I can see why you kept this place a secret, it’s amazing,” she spoke.   
“Oh baby girl you haven’t even seen the bedroom yet.”  
“But surely you should save the best for last.”  
“You know I’ve been dying to get you alone fucking forever.”  
“I think you can wait just a little longer.”  
With that I picked her up wedding style and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy and I were sat on the floor of the lounge, in front of the fire and my back pressed against the foot of the couch. She sat between my legs, wearing one of my shirts, panties and my glasses. I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her close and just enjoying the moment. There was a bottle of Scotch and a bottle of wine sat next to us with two separate glasses. Shame we didn’t have a movie to watch or something. Either way I was happy but more importantly so was she.

I refilled our glasses and kissed her cheek. She leant back so her head was pressed against me.  
“Thank you for bringing me here,” she spoke softly.  
“You don't need to thank me; I just wish we could be here longer.”  
She began playing with her locket, rubbing the silver heart between her thumb and fore finger.  
“You wanna tell me about that?” I asked.  
“You want to tell me about Lucille?”  
“I’m going to need more alcohol for that.”

With that Roxy handed me my glass. I walked right into that one.  
“I want to know who you were before all this, you know,” she spoke.  
“A piece of shit. Not much has changed, I’m still a piece of shit.”  
“You're my piece of shit.”  
I chuckled and kissed her before taking a drink. I set the glass down and she turned round to face me, looking like a kid ready for storytime.  
“Lucille was my wife. My one and only or she should have been, me being a piece of shit when we couldn't have a baby went and found myself a mistress. We always wanted to have kids, two little boys so that they could look out for each other. We’d decided on names and everything but it just wouldn't happen. Then Lucille got cancer and this is where you’re really going to hate me. The timing of the apocalypse couldn’t have been worse, the second she starts dying on that hospital bed it was like all hell broke loose and me being a fucking coward I just left her, on her own,” I explained.

Roxy listened to every word, doing her best not to judge me. She laced her fingers with mine and smiled.  
“It’s ok, that was the old you. This locket is my mother's. Outbreak happened, dad ran out only thinking of himself, my boyfriend Tyler got dragged out of a window by walkers, I watched as they ate him and he just wouldn’t stop screaming. My mother got bit and she begged me to kill her, forced a gun in my hand and begged her only child to end her life so she didn’t become like them. She wanted to die as her. I did it, fucked up I know, shooting my own mother in the head. Looks like I'm a piece of shit too,” Roxy spoke.

She sat on my lap and we both just held each other for a little while, silently telling each other that it was ok, the past was the past and our past selves didn’t matter anymore. It was about here and now. I smiled, kissing her slowly, my fingers in her hair.   
“You want to go back to bed already?” She smirked.  
“There’s a perfectly good floor right here. And isn’t fucking in front of the fire meant to be romantic?”  
“Not when you put it like that and when were you in to romance?”  
“Always have been, just never been good at it.”  
“That I know.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I took her to the garage where a ping pong table sat waiting. She raised an eyebrow and picked up a paddle.  
“Am I in for a spanking or something?” She smirked.  
“Don’t fucking tempt me. I apologize for the fact you’re going to lose though.”  
“You’re so sure about that?”  
“If I coached this shit for a living before the world went to hell I think I’m going to win.”  
“I think you might have gotten rusty.”  
“Alright, let’s make a bet. If I win then you will be getting more than a spanking over the table, if you win you may choose my ‘punishment’.”  
“Anything I like?”  
“Yep.”

A wicked grin spread across her face and she hit the ball to me. I hit back, not prepared to lose this game.  
“First one to ten wins,” I spoke.  
We continued hitting the ball to each other until finally she hit it into the net giving me my first point. We continued playing for a few hours, she was better at this than I had expected. Finally, I hit the ball hard enough that it bounced on the table once and shot right past her, giving me my tenth point.   
“And you thought I'd be rusty,” I grinned.  
“You had a clear advantage over me,” she said matter of factly.  
“Sounds like you’re a sore loser, although soon you will actually be sore.”  
“That’s if you can catch me,” she grinned before bolting for the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Roxy’s P.O.V

We had been back at The Sanctuary for two days now and my ass still hurt a little when I sat down, although it wasn’t a bad reminder for practically fucking in every room of that house. In fact, we were sat in his room now and the way he was kissing me told me exactly what his intentions were. I pulled away and held him at arm’s length, giving myself some time breath.  
“I want to try something,” I spoke.  
“Oh?” He started to look hopefully.  
I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he was hoping for. Something that I was not willing to try. With any man.  
“Not that, you keep away from my ass,” I frowned, “how much do you trust me?”

He sat back a little, taking my hands in his, “you know that I trust you.”  
“Enough for these?” I pulled out the metal handcuffs from my pocket, holding them up.  
A wicked grin spread across his face and he chuckled, “fuck yeah I do.”  
“In that case you’re wearing too many clothes.”  
He eagerly removed his clothes and I pointed to the bed, motioning for him to lie down. He couldn’t hide how eager he was even if he tried. I followed him to the bed and climbed on top of him, wrapping the metal around one wrist before looping it through the bedframe and around his other wrist.

I leaned down and kissed a trail from his lips to his ear.  
“Close your eyes,” I purred.  
He did with a little hesitation and I climbed off him, quickly stripping down to just my panties before putting his jacket on, which of course was miles too big for me but it looked pretty good with just the red panties. My eyes wandered over to Lucille, a smile spreading across her face. I’m sure if she got left out she'd get jealous. I picked her up and stood on the foot of the bed, pointing Lucille right in his face.  
“Alright you can open your eyes now,” I spoke.

He opened his eyes only to narrow them at the sight of Lucille in his face.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked.  
“Language! Lucille and I are ladies and will be spoken too as such.”  
“Oh, well my apologies ladies.”  
With that I put Lucille down and straddled him.  
“Don’t enjoy this too much baby girl, once I get out of these it'll be your turn to try them on,” he said matter of factly.  
“You’re so sure on that? Maybe I'll just leave you like this and tell everyone how much you like a woman slapping you around.”

He glared at me once more, before biting his bottom lip as I began rolling my hips against his. Once I had gotten him worked up enough I removed my panties.  
“I think you need to put that big mouth of yours to good use, I spoke.  
“Then fucking climb aboard.”  
I smirked before positioning myself right so that he could still breathe. He instantly went to work, licking and sucking my clit. My hands went to the headboard as I moaned his name. He strained against the cuffs a little. I knew when he made me sit on his face he liked to keep a grip on my thighs whilst he ate me out like a starving man. Still didn’t stop him from doing so now though, which had me moaning to high heaven.

I had to hold back from rutting against his face, my grip on the headboard getting tighter. Various curses passed my lips as he continued working me to my orgasm. I closed my eyes as the pleasure worked its way to my stomach, forming a tight coil ready and waiting to snap. I forced myself to climb off him, screaming at myself internally at the loss of pleasure. I straddled him once more before skidding myself down on to him slowly. We both moaned at the feeling, before I started a slow teasing pace. I gripped his shoulders to steady myself as my pace slowly got faster.

His hips bucked against mine, forcing louder moans from me. I watched as he continued to strain against the cuffs, I knew how much he liked to touch me regardless of the situation. He was always very handsy. I leaned down and kissed him before nipping at his bottom lip. I knew I needed to enjoy the control I had over him whilst I could, the second he was out of those cuffs I was going to get a firm reminder that he was the one in charge. 

At this point I was more focused on getting myself off, riding him faster and harder, chasing my building orgasm. My nails were starting to dig into his shoulders as his hips continued to meet mine. I cried out as I reached my climax, my back arching before I went completely limp on top of him. He cleared his throat, glancing at the cuffs then back at me.  
“Give me a minute,” I breathed.  
“I think you’ve had enough fun in charge don’t you?”  
“That’s why I want you to give me a minute.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now leading runs all by myself, Negan trusted me enough to plan them myself. I was taking a small handful of men with me, one of them a newbie and I was already disliking his attitude. I turned to Simon and he raised his eyebrows, giving me a shrug.  
“Why did I let you convince me to bring him?” I asked.  
“How could you say no to my face?”  
“You’ve got a point, that is one heck of a moustache.”  
We both laughed at this and Simon parked the truck as we reached the meeting area. It was pay day from Ezekiel once again. We waited a few minutes before he showed up in a similar looking truck that was filled with goodies. 

I climbed out the truck and smiled at him, “wonderful to see you again your majesty.”  
“Not as wonderful as it is to see you fair maiden.”  
“Ever the charmer. No Shiva today?”  
“Apologises my lady, she was sleeping.”  
“And you don’t want to wake a tiger. I completely understand.”  
The new kid and the others pushed past Ezekiel’s men and began unloading his truck. Ezekiel and I made small talk until the new kid decided to punch one of Ezekiel’s men.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I snapped.

“I don’t like the way he was looking at me,” he spat back.  
I looked at Simon as if to say ‘is he serious?’ and then back at the kid. He was at least early twenties. I approached him, personal space gone completely out the window despite the height difference.  
“What’s your name?” I asked.  
“Scott,” he answered.  
“Well Scott, are you gonna punch me because you don’t like the way I’m looking at you? Because that was fucking rude. You will treat those who respect us with respect. Is that clear?”  
Scott shook his head, smirking, “just because your fucking Negan doesn't mean you’re in charge.”

I laughed, nodding, “Your right. You know what does put me in charge?” I pulled out my pistol and shot Scott through the foot, making him scream and fall to ground, clutching his now bleeding boot clad foot, “dealing with the likes of you puts me in charge, amongst things like trust and respect, which you might want to look up when we get back.”  
I motioned for the others to load him into the back of the truck before I turned back to Ezekiel.  
“My apologies for how rude he was, I can assure you it won’t happen again,” I promised.  
“Apology accepted.”  
Our groups parted ways and Simon drove us back to The Sanctuary.  
“Part of me thought you were gonna blow his brains out,” he spoke.  
“Don’t tempt me, I’m still not happy about that comment he made.”  
“Don’t let it bother you, I know that you’re a badass regardless of who you sleep with.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I balanced the tray of glasses and a jug of water in one hand while I knocked on the door of the meeting room. Negan would get pissed off if I didn’t knock, said it was common courtesy to knock before entering anywhere in this place.  
“Come in,” I heard him from inside the room.  
I entered the room. I closed the door behind me and carried the tray over to the table, placing it down and began pouring everyone drinks. Good thing it was only five of them, including Negan. He didn’t trust many people; I guess for good reason. Most people nowadays only thought of themselves. 

I handed out the glasses of water before picking up the tray and empty jug and heading to the door to leave them in peace. Negan caught my gaze and smiled.  
“Roxy put that shit down and sit down, we could use your fucking input,” he spoke.  
The room fell silent; everyone’s eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow. He wanted my input on his plans? I didn’t quite believe that due to his tone of voice but I’m sure I would get in to more trouble if I denied his request. I put the tray back down and went to take an empty chair. Negan tutted and patted his lap. I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me that look. The one that said I would definitely be in trouble if I didn’t do as I was told. And I definitely did not want to be in trouble. 

I sighed and sat on his lap, avoiding eye contact with any of the men sat around the table.  
“That’s a good fucking girl. Now then where were we?” He spoke.  
At this point I stopped paying attention as I felt his hand on my bare thigh. Ok today was a bad day to wear shorts. The table was at a height that it hid my waist as Negan unbuttoned my shorts and pulled down the zip. I wanted to stop him but that would draw attention to what was happening. He wouldn’t give a shit if they knew, but I did. I bit my lip, grabbing his wrist and digging my nails in. I turned to look at him, pleading with my eyes for him to stop. He simply grinned and continued. 

I sighed and his gloved hand slipped inside my shorts and panties. My body betrayed me and my legs spread a little instinctively. As if it were anymore possible, his smile grew at this. He knew I couldn’t say no to him, he knew all he had to do was put his hands on me and I would do just about anything for him. His fingers ran along my core, teasing me at first. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself as he sunk just the tips of two fingers into me. I gripped his leg and held back a whine. I needed more, I needed everyone else to leave whilst he had his way with me. 

I tried to focus on the map on the table, my eyes following various routes that had been marked out. My attention shifted once more as he began rubbing my clit in slow circles. I masked my moan with a cough and Simon being the sweetheart he was thought something was wrong and poured me a glass of water, sliding it down the table towards me. I caught the glass before it slid off the table and smashed on the floor…although it could have gotten me out of this situation. Dammit. 

My knuckles had now turned white from how hard I was gripping his leg and trying desperately to keep quiet. Negan continued alternating between fingering me and circling my clit. My hips bucked a little in to his touch, desperate for more, desperate for release. And knowing Negan he would make me cum right here in front of his most trusted. He got off on knowing how much of a good job he was doing, how much control he had over me and how he could drive me crazy whether it be with his fingers, tongue or cock. 

I let out a shaky breath and quickly took a mouthful of water. I guess if anyone asked I would just say I didn’t feel good. I hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation and I noticed everyone’s attention was now on me. Had I moaned out loud?  
“Well do you think the supplies The Hilltop are giving us are good enough or what?” Negan asked me.  
“Y-yeah,” I spoke.  
The pace of his fingers quickened, curling them as well. I let out a barely audible squeak, my stomach muscles clenching as I felt myself being brought closer to my release.  
“You’re sure?” Negan asked.  
“Yes.”

Negan shrugged, turning back to his men, “you heard the lady. Although if that fucking Gregory steps out of line again I think we’re gonna have to take some more.”  
My other hand gripped the edge of the table as I finally reached my climax around his leather clad fingers. I buried my head in his chest, stopping myself from moaning out loud. Negan stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.  
“Alright, I think that’s everything. Now get the fuck out,” he ordered.  
I attempted to climb off his lap but he pulled me back down, “not you sweetheart.”  
Oh boy, he clearly wasn’t finished with me yet. Once the door was closed and we were alone he finally removed his hand from my panties, his fingers covered in my juices. 

Negan took off his glove and kissed me hard, his fingers in my hair. One of my hands wrapped around his neck while the other gripped the cool leather of his jacket. I pulled away a little breathless, waiting for his next move. Negan picked me up and placed me down on the table, placing himself between my legs before latching on to my neck. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him closer. 

He ground his hips against mine so I could feel how hard he was. His hands moved under the material of my shirt, groping my breasts roughly. He then pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it over his shoulder, doing the same with my bra.  
“Lie back for daddy,” he growled.  
I did as I was told, laying back on the table, my legs dangling over the side. His hands rested on my hips before tugging off my shorts and panties.  
“You won’t be needing these anymore.”  
He unzipped his jacket, removing it as well as his white shirt and red scarf before unbuckling his belt. I watched as he freed himself from his jeans and boxers. His gaze had turned predatory and I knew I was in for a rough fucking ride. 

Negan pushed his way inside of me roughly, letting out a groan. He gripped my hips, starting a hard pace. I closed my eyes, letting out a loud moan. Negan gave a particularly hard thrust, forcing my eyes open.  
“Keep those pretty eyes on me baby girl,” he spoke.  
I’d do my best. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. He leaned down and kissed me possessively, his fingers in my hair. I moaned in to the kiss, pulling him closer. He nipped at my bottom lip, continuing to drive himself into me. I wasn't going to last much longer not with already being stimulated. 

One of his hands came up around my neck, squeezing a little. The room was filled with the sounds of his skin slapping against mine, our moans, groans and heavy breathing. His other hand trailed down my body and between my legs, rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. I whined, my hips bucking in to his touch.  
“You gonna come again for me sweetheart? You know how much daddy likes to feel you cum around his cock,” he continued.  
I nodded, desperate to please him.  
“Say it. I wanna hear you fucking say it.”  
“I’m gonna cum for you again daddy.”  
“Good girl.”

With the stimulation on my clit as well as his erratic pace I was soon being true to my word and cumming again, moaning his name over and over. My orgasm triggered his own as his hips stilled inside me, moaning my name. I thanked God again for the implant I'd been given. Negan kissed me before getting redressed. He handed me back my panties before letting me redress myself.  
“I feel like I need to get you back for that stunt you just pulled,” I smiled.  
“You can try.”  
“Careful, I’m starting to like a challenge.”  
“Seems I’m rubbing off on you in more ways than one.”

I smiled and kissed him before we went our separate ways. I headed back to my room, coming across Sherry along the way. She looked like she’d been crying, her hands shaking a little. I insisted she come back to my room, just girl talk.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, getting her a glass of water.  
“It’s my sister, Tina. She’s diabetic and she’s running low on points meaning she won’t be able to afford insulin and then she’ll just get worse. But I can’t get it for her, I’m not allowed to do shit like that.”  
“How many points does she need?”  
“Roxy-“  
“How many points does she need Sherry?”  
“Five hundred.”

I cursed at the amount. Shit like that she should get for free. It was a damn good thing I had plenty of points saved up.  
“She can have my points ok. I’ll get it for her and if Negans got a problem with it then he can shove it,” I explained.  
“I don’t want you to lose your points, you might need them.”  
“With how many points I already have and how many I get from going on runs, I can cope. Don’t worry about me, don’t think you owe me either. If she can just let me know when she needs it then I’ll get it for her.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Negan’s P.O.V

I hadn’t been back at The Sanctuary long before there was a soft knock at my door. Let’s hope it was Roxy. I called whoever it was in and was greeted by Sherry and a short blonde. Sherry closed the door behind them, her eyes on the floor. I knew that look, she wanted to ask something. She never liked to ask me for things, not that I saw it as a problem. I looked over the short haired blonde before back at Sherry. I knew Sherry had a sister but I had no idea she’d be as hot as Sherry.   
“What can I do for you ladies?” I asked.

Sherry met my gaze being the first to speak, “Tina’s fallen behind on points and she needs insulin, we were hoping you would be able to help.”  
“How long ago did you fall behind on points?” I asked Tina.  
“About two months ago, but I don’t want to keep taking Roxy’s points.”  
“She say you could do that?”  
“It was her idea, but like I said I don’t want to do that anymore.”  
“Alright. Well meds are very hard to scavenge, which is why they cost a lot. Sherry knows how much of a stand-up guy I am, if you were one of my wives then you wouldn’t have to worry about insulin ever again.”

Both of them took in what I was proposing, Sherry now glaring at me.   
“She is not becoming another wife-“ she hissed.  
“It’s not up to you.”  
We both turned to Tina, waiting for her to make a decision.   
“I’ll think about it,” she spoke.   
“Alright, let me know when you come to a decision.”  
They both turned and left, Roxy entering and smiling at both of them. She came over to me and kissed me softly.

“What are you doing giving your points to Tina?” I asked.  
“I’m just helping her out. It’s what you do as a community, you help each other. Why do you seem to have a problem with it?”  
“I don't.”  
“Were they asking you about the situation and if you could help.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And?”  
“I could be getting a new wife,” I grinned.

I noticed the slump in her shoulders and her face falling, “oh. Well congratulations I guess.”  
“You don't seem too happy about that.”  
“I don’t care; you can do what you want. After all it's just sex right,” she shrugged, forcing a smile.  
“No, not with you. I thought I proved that.”  
“I thought so too.”  
With that Roxy turned and left my room, slamming the door behind her. Well fuck her then, if she wanted to throw a tantrum let her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another meeting, only this time Roxy had joined us from the beginning and was sat next to me. She had a notepad in front of her and was holding a pen, occasionally chewing the end. She didn’t seem to be in such a bad mood with me now. I felt her hand on my thigh and smiled. Nope definitely not in a bad move. Her hand wandered higher, resting on my crotch. I looked at her, noticing the small smile on her face. I leaned in close to her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I whispered.  
“What does it look like I’m doing. The same thing you did to me.”  
She began rubbing me through my jeans, waiting until I was fully hard to unbuckle my belt. She then loosened my jeans and slipped her hand inside my boxers. I held back a groan as she started a slow, teasing pace. I sat back in my chair a little, trying my best to focus on the meeting and what Simon was saying.

Her pace sped up a little bit and she began twisting her wrist when she reached the head. Fuck me. I gripped the edge of the table, my breathing getting heavier. Her smirk grew although she tried to hide it with her free hand. Simon turned to me for my input, everyone’s eyes now on me.  
“What?” I spoke, hoping the tone of my voice didn’t betray me.  
“Should we bother looking for that group that has all the kids?”   
“Nah, fuck ‘em.”  
“Really, you’re sure?”

Roxy sped up her pace and it took all my willpower not to curse out loud. I still needed to give a response. Roxy turned to me and put on a sympathetic look.  
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“I’m fine,” I snapped, “and yes I’m sure.”  
The meeting continued, Roxy now playing with her pen with her free hand. She then dropped it on the floor although I could tell it was on purpose.   
“Whoops,” she mumbled.   
She stopped touching me and ducked under the table to look for her pen. I relaxed a little although it was rather short lived as she took the head of my cock in her mouth. 

I clenched my fists, biting my tongue so I didn’t groan out loud. She was definitely going to get it once this meeting was over. She continued for a little while, my hips bucking a little. Finally, she stopped and came out from under the table with her pen.  
“Got it!” She spoke.   
Roxy sat back in her chair and took hold of me once more. God dammit woman. She resumed the fast pace whilst listening intently to Simon. My hips bucked in to her touch as I continued to get closer to my climax. 

A few more strokes and I finished, masking my moan with a cough. Thankfully the meeting came to a close and the room began to empty. I turned to her and she smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened. She got to her feet and headed to the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.   
“You’re not going anywhere after that baby girl,” I said matter of factly.   
“But I have things to do that aren’t you. I’m sure you can wait until tonight; besides I have a little cleaning up to do.”  
She tore her wrist away and left the meeting room. I suppose now we were even.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Roxy’s P.O.V

I climbed out of bed carefully so I wouldn’t wake Negan, although the rate he was snoring I doubt he would hear me. I grabbed my dressing gown and tied it tight, before fishing out my pack of cigarettes and lighter from the pocket of my jeans. I left his room and headed outside to smoke. I lit the end and stuck it in my mouth, opening the door that would take me outside. I froze at the sight before me. Sherry, Dwight and Tina were attempting to climb the fence, a medical bag wrapped around Dwight. I tossed my cigarette to the ground and rushed over, hissing at them to stop. 

Sherry climbed down, dressed in jeans and a tank top. Dwight glared at her before jumping down along with Tina.   
“You can’t go. You know what will happen,” I spoke.  
“We can’t stay either. He’s not going anywhere near my sister,” Sherry replied.  
“Sherry we can work this out, I promise. Tina can keep having my points, I don’t mind honestly. Just don’t go.”  
“You’re so sweet. But we can’t stay here. Not anymore. This isn’t how people are supposed to live in this world. You said it yourself people are meant to pull together not apart.”

I took her hands in mine, pleading her not to go.   
“You stopped me from making a big fucking mistake, you told me what would happen and I listened to you. Please don’t go out there,” I begged.  
“I just want to be with my family, with my husband.”  
“I’ll talk to Negan; you know he’ll listen to me.”  
Sherry stepped back, forcing a smile and shaking her head. She’d made up her mind, they all had and there was nothing I could to change it. Fine. I turned to Dwight.   
“You got some kind of weapon on you?” I asked.

Dwight nodded, revealing the pistol in the back of his jeans.   
“You keep both of them safe ok?”  
“I will.” He promised.   
Sherry pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek before they climbed over the fence and made a run for it. I turned and headed back inside. I got back to his room and removed my robe before climbing back in bed. He shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.   
“Where did you go?” He grumbled.  
“Outside for a smoke. I didn’t want to wake you,” I lied.  
Well some of it was true. We’ll just leave out the part with Sherry running away. 

The next morning, I awoke alone. I sat up, his side of the bed empty. Lucille wasn’t in her usual spot meaning he was elsewhere. As if he knew I was thinking about him he burst in the room, slamming the door behind him. He knew. Of course he knew, how could you hide the fact three people who were here last night are now gone? I now had a role to play.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked innocently.   
“Dwight took off last night with Sherry, Tina and all the fucking medical supplies we have.”  
“Shit.”  
“I’ve sent Simon out with a team to look for them and bring them back.”

Shit. I had to think quickly. Something to take his mind off it. Something to calm him down. I cursed inwardly at the one thing that would work. I held my hand out and forced a smile.   
“Come back to bed daddy,” I spoke softly.   
“I can’t baby girl, I have to set up a run today and hope we find some more meds.”  
“Please.”  
I let the bed sheet drop a little, revealing one of my breasts. He glanced at my body and then my face, smiling.   
“I suppose because you asked me so fucking nicely.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed and thankfully nobody had found them. That still hadn’t calmed Negan at all though. At least two people had been Lucilled because ‘they couldn’t do their fucking job’. He’d pretty much had every interrogated to see if they knew anything. Even the wives had been asked which had resulted in Amber having another breakdown. I was waiting for him to ask me. Even though I had been doing a pretty good job at either distracting him or avoiding him I knew it wouldn’t be long until he asked. 

He managed to corner me in my room, playing nice at first.  
“I’m sorry to ask you baby girl but you’re the last person, you don’t know anything about Sherry and Dwight running off do you?” He asked.  
“No. Why would I?”  
“Well you and Sherry were pretty close.”  
“So? Sherry was also close to Amber.”  
“Ambers not smart enough to keep something like that from me.”  
Oh daddy you would be surprised at what she is smart enough to keep from you.

“You’re sure you don’t know anything? I mean Sherry and her sister did trust you with an awful lot,” he pressed.   
The conversation was cut off by the crackle of his radio. Thank god.   
“You better have something good for me,” Negan spoke.  
“Their back,” came Simon's voice.  
“What the fuck do you mean their back?”  
“Dwight and Sherry just came in on a bike.”  
“Tina?”  
“Dead.”

Fuck. Double fuck. I followed Negan out of the room and to the garages. Sherry and Dwight were surrounded by a group of Negan’s men. I noticed the way Negan tightened his grip on Lucille. Dwight had a crossbow slung over his back whilst Sherry was carrying the medical box. Both of them looked terrified. Negan grinned, Lucille now over his shoulder.   
“What was it that made you come back? You realised that your fucked out there without me? It had to be that after all only two of you made it back,” he smirked.  
Sherry started to cry and it took all my willpower not to run over and comfort her. 

“Please don’t kill us, we came back with all the meds and everything else you can have, the bike, the crossbow. You're right, we can’t survive out there alone.” Dwight pleaded.  
Negan chuckled, “you hear that guys. I was right and I love being fucking right. My only problem Dwighty boy is if I can’t kill you what the fuck can I do with you? You broke the rules, took my wife, took what could have been another one of my wives and got her killed,” he paused, his free hand cupping his chin as if he were thinking about it, “I got me an idea. Simon, go get the fucking iron ready.”  
I felt my stomach drop. But there was nothing I could do. Not without dropping myself in it. Sherry and Dwight were led inside. 

Negan looked over the crossbow and bike, “looks like a pile of red neck junk,” he spoke more to himself than anyone else.   
We headed inside where Dwight had been handcuffed to a chair in the middle of the room and Sherry was on her knees, doing her best to hold back tears. A crowd had gathered and I spotted the wives amongst them. Simon stood by the furnace, waiting for the iron to heat up. I had only seen this once before but it wasn’t pretty. Negan handed me Lucille before putting on a pair of heat resistant gloves. Simon pulled out the iron with a pair of tongs and handed it to him. 

“Let this be a reminder to anybody that thinks about breaking my fucking rules,” Negan addressed the crowd.  
Negan pressed the iron to the right side of Dwight’s face. He let out an inhuman scream, the smell of burning flesh filled the area. Negan continued pressing the iron against Dwight’s face until it stopped sizzling. He pulled back, ripping off some of Dwight’s flesh. Thankfully he had now passed out because of the pain. Negan put the iron back in the furnace and removed his gloves, taking Lucille back from me.

Sherry was practically bawling at this point. Negan sighed and stood before her.   
“You know what, I don’t think this is enough,” he spoke.   
It was as if in that moment time slowed as the realisation hit me. I watched as he raised Lucille above his head and I screamed, bolting for them. I put myself between the two of them and glared up at him. He slowly lowered Lucille down to his side, looking at me with what I could only describe as pure hatred. I swallowed my fear and stood up straight.  
“I think you’ve done enough. Do what you want to me but leave her alone,” I hissed.  
“You're willing to take her punishment?” He asked.  
“Are you willing to give me said punishment?” 

He took a step back, knowing full well he wouldn’t kill me. Everyone in the room knew he wouldn’t kill me. Simon took some initiative and made sure the crowd dispersed, the wives however stayed. I turned and helped Sherry up before taking her over to the others, where her and Amber embraced. I turned back to Negan, knowing full well things would be rocky between us to say the least.  
“You are in big fucking trouble,” he spoke.  
“I know. But I suggest you take Lucille and fuck off. If I see you anywhere near their rooms tonight you will regret it,” I threatened.   
“Are you fucking threatening me?”   
“I am and you know I follow through on mine.”

I took the wives back to their living space and made sure Sherry got a shower and decent meal before sending her to bed. I sat on the couch, facing the entrance door with my pistol on my lap. Amber stayed up with me for a little while before she eventually went to bed. I made myself a drink, some food and deck of cards before sitting back down on the couch, my pistol close by. Just in case.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Negan’s P.O.V

I had stayed away from Roxy for the past few weeks as well as the wives. She was still thinking that they needed protecting. I was over it, Dwight and Sherry had learnt their lesson and we had all moved on. I wasn’t going to apologise for it if that’s what Roxy was expecting. They had broken a rule and I had to be the one to dish out their punishment. She knew that’s how things worked round here and she had been fine with me dishing out punishments before. Just because she actually liked Sherry made things so different. 

Another one of our outposts had been attacked, meaning more of my men were now dead. Only this time we had no idea who had done it. It wasn’t a group anyone recognised so now I was going to need to get information. The Kingdom I trusted, Ezekiel and I had no issues so he wouldn’t pull a stunt like that. The Hilltop on the other hand I didn’t trust. Gregory was known for outbursts; the old fuck was unstable clearly. He didn’t know how to lead hence why his little group kept getting in to trouble. I’d sent him a warning not too long ago and now this happens. 

I’d sent Simon out to collect two of the people that lived there, any two he liked. He should be back soon. But I could at least make an attempt to get Roxy to talk to me in that time. I found her still with the wives, sat on the couch, sharpening her machetes. She met my gaze and her eyes narrowed. She got to her feet, her machete at her side.   
“I thought I said-“ She began.  
“I came here to talk to you. It’s been three weeks dammit.”  
“Where’s the harm in another three?”  
“I’m not going anywhere until we talk about this.”

She rolled her eyes but led me to what used to be her room. She closed the door behind me and took a seat on the black leather couch. I sat down opposite her, the glass table acting as a barrier between us. I missed her, no doubt about that. And no I didn’t just miss the sex. I missed talking to her, having her around, having her sleep in the same bed as me.   
“Get talking then,” she snapped.  
“You can’t keep ignoring me and you can’t stay here all the time. I need you back.”  
“Why? Is your bed a little empty at night? Like I give a fuck.”   
“You have to understand that I set out those rules for a reason and I can’t let people get off easy when they break them, that will cause a domino effect. More people will break the rules because they know they can get off easy and then all this that we’ve all worked so hard for will collapse. Do you not fucking understand that?”

She shrugged, “I get it yeah. But Sherry had been through enough. Putting up with your bullshit for one, then losing her sister, watching as her husband is tortured by you. She’d been through enough.”  
“I understand that.”  
“No you don’t! Just because she got to keep her family and you didn’t doesn’t give you the right to take it from her.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“An apology would be a start.”  
“I’m sorr-“  
“Not to me. You need to apologise to her. She’s terrified of you now. She blames herself for everything that’s happened even though what happened to Dwight were your actions.”

I nodded. Ok, I’d apologise to Sherry, I guess it was the least I could do. Roxy got to her feet, telling me to stay where I was as she left the room. She returned a few moments later with Sherry behind her. They sat down together, Roxy placing a protective hand on Sherry’s shoulder. Sherry kept her gaze to the floor, picking her nails.   
“Sherry, baby. Please look at me.” I spoke softly.  
Sherry hesitantly turned her gaze to me and I took her hands in mine.   
“I’m sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have threatened you with Lucille. I’m not expecting you to forgive me but I want you to know that I’m sorry,” I continued.  
Sherry nodded and pulled her hands out of mine before Roxy said she could leave if she wanted, which Sherry did. 

“Ok. That’s a start. But I’m not coming back to you just like that. If you don’t want people running out on you for the reasons Sherry and Dwight did then something needs to change around here.”  
“What would you suggest?”  
“Lowering the points for things. I get meds are hard to find but making someone pay five hundred points for insulin is bullshit. As a community people should have easier access to the things they need in order to survive.”  
“Alright.”  
“You’re not going to fight me on this?”  
“Nope. But I would like you to a little something for me.”

She sighed, “of course you do. It isn’t you without some kind of fucking catch.”  
“I just want you to question someone for me. You're aware another outpost got attacked. I have no idea who it was so I want you to find out for me.”  
“Any means necessary?”  
“If you’re comfortable with that.”  
“With how angry I’ve been at you lately I’m more than comfortable.”  
Well rather them than me. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I headed down to the basement where Roxy was questioning the men Simon had brought in. Brothers, Ethan and Peter. Both of them were in separate rooms. I found Roxy with Ethan, she had a pair of pliers in her hand and was pulling out a tooth. Fucking hell. I had no idea she was that pissed off. The tooth came loose and Ethan howled in pain. Roxy turned to me and sighed, putting the pliers in the back pocket of her jeans.   
“What the fuck do you want now?” She asked.  
“You found anything yet?”  
“Even after losing a few finger nails and now a tooth, I got nothing.”

I needed to know we were ok again. I had done what she asked and would probably continue to do so if it meant she stayed happy and by my side. I stepped further into the room, closer to her. She folded her arms across her chest, still acting cold towards me.   
“I’ve done what you want baby girl. I need you back,” I spoke, “I just need you to be ok.”  
She met my gaze, her face softening a little. Ethan not quite realising we were having a moment attempted to scream for help. Roxy glared at him, slapping him hard to shut him up.  
“Do you mind!? We’re having a moment here asshole,” she snarled before turning back to me, “well if you’re ok, then I’m ok.”  
I pulled her into my arms, kissing her hard and tangling my fingers in her hair. She accepted the kiss, kissing me back with almost the same urgency. 

She broke the kiss, smiling softly. The smile then turned into a sinister grin. She had a plan.   
“Do you think Lucille would be able to help loosen his tongue?” She asked.  
“Now that is a fucking great idea.”  
“Would you help me practice with her, my swing isn’t as good as it used to be.”  
“Of course baby girl.”  
I handed her Lucille and stood behind her, taking her hands in mine. Roxy pressed her body against mine and we took a small practice swing first.   
“You're gonna need to bend your knees a little baby girl,” I instructed.  
“Sure thing coach.”

She bent her knees a little, her body tensing up completely as she took another swing.   
“Loosen up or else you’ll hurt yourself. Relax.”  
Roxy took a deep breath, less tension in her body. We took another swing, a lot better this time.   
“Now you need to put some power into that swing or otherwise you’re not going to be cracking open any skulls.”  
She took another swing, Lucille whistling through the air.   
“Good, now try over head,” I suggested.  
Roxy turned her body a little, before raising Lucille above her head. I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her into a better position.   
“You’re sure this is you helping me practice? And not something else?” She smirked.  
“Don’t tempt me baby girl.”

She continued to practice her swing with a few prompts and repositions here and there. Maybe I should get her, her own Lucille.   
“Alright. I think you’re ready. And you have the perfect person to try it out on,” I motioned to Ethan.  
Roxy grinned and brought Lucille down on Ethan’s hand, cracking the bone and part of the arm of the chair. Ethan shrieked, some of the bone of his hand exposed.   
“You gonna talk now? Or perhaps I should take out both your legs and let you crawl your way back home,” Roxy threatened.   
Ethan remained silence apart from the heavy breathing and sounds of pain. Roxy shrugged and brought Lucille down on his other hand. 

“Look, our group helps protect your group from the bigger, badder groups. And with you getting someone else to kill our people we won’t be able to protect you much anymore. You’re the one screwing yourselves over. Is this group really worth protecting?” Roxy bargained.   
Ethan still didn’t talk.   
“Alright suit yourself.”  
Roxy brought Lucille up, threatening to bring her down on Ethan’s head. This made him cave in.   
“Wait! They come from a place called Alexandria. I can show you where it is,” Ethan stuttered.  
“How many of them were there?”   
“Uh fifteen, there’s probably more.”  
“Alright. Thanks for cooperating Ethan.”

Roxy handed Lucille back to me, smiling to herself. We left the room after I radioed for someone to clean up the mess.   
“No need to get your panties all soaked baby girl,” I spoke.  
She scoffed, “they are not, thank you very much.”  
“You didn’t see the look on your face. I think you liked that a little too much.”  
“There are easier ways to get me into bed you now. After all, don’t you have three weeks of sex to make up for.”  
“That I do.”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and I were sat in the car together, waiting for Simon to show up. We had decided to make a move on the group tonight. It had taken a lot of convincing for Negan to let me come tonight. We’d had people around their place, keep a close eye on them and waiting for the right moment. Apparently they were all in an RV trying to get to The Hilltop because the pregnant one wasn’t looking so good. Simon radioed through saying he had the RV as well as one member of the group and where we were to meet him. 

Negan started the car and drove to the location given. A few other vehicles were waiting, forming a sort of circle. The RV was parked and Simon stepped out, shoving a quivering larger man to his knees. The guy had a freaking mullet and was doing his best to hold back tears. And here we thought this group was full of ruthless killers.   
“If you’ll excuse me my funny haired friend, my associate and I will be using your RV for a little private meeting,” Negan spoke.   
I knew what private meeting meant and so did Simon. Negan led me in to the RV and closed the door behind us. 

Negan noticed the look on my face and grinned, “what? We have some time to kill.”  
“Self-control is not one of your strong points is it?”  
“Not around you.”   
He put Lucille down before picking me up and putting me down on the table, placing himself between my legs and kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He began tugging at my jean jacket and I slapped his hand away. He looked at me confused and slightly hurt.  
“It’s fucking cold,” I explained.  
“Well you know how I can warm you up.”

I giggled, kissing him again. He nipped at my bottom lip before kissing a trail down to my neck. He pulled me closer against him so he could roll his hips against mine. Eventually he took my boots off before pulling my jeans off. As long as I could keep the top half of my clothes on I would be happy. Negan cupped me through my panties, earning a soft moan from me. He began rubbing me through the thin layer of lace, smiling to himself as my hips bucked into his touch. 

He soon grew bored of this, pulling my panties off and getting down on his knees. He gripped my legs and pulled me closer to him as he began licking my clit. I threw my head back, unable to hold back the loud moan that escaped me. Although the pleasure from his tongue soon was at the back of my mind as the scruff on his face began to tickle my thighs. I couldn’t help but giggle which made him stop, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

“When I eat you out your meant to be moaning not giggling,” he spoke.  
“Sorry, but it’s the beard.”  
“Your right, I gotta shave this shit.”  
He resumed his pace, determined to make me moan louder. I tangled my fingers in his hair, gripping tight. He pushed two leather clad fingers in to my tight heat, starting a fast pace. I let out a loud curse, my stomach muscles clenching. He began tracing various patterns on my clit, my grip on his hair getting tighter. I wasn’t going to last long as this rate. I moaned his name, my hips bucking a little. 

He stopped, getting to his feet. I propped myself up a little, letting out a small whine at the loss of contact.   
“I can’t wait any longer baby girl,” he spoke, kissing me hard.   
He unbuckled his belt in a hurry, freeing himself from his jeans and positioning himself between my legs. I lay back and he slowly pushed inside me, letting me feel every inch of him. I groaned, my eyes closing. He started a fast, hard pace, keeping a tight grip on my hips as to stop me from sliding up the table with each thrust. 

He leaned down, kissing me once more. That’s when there was a knock on the door. Negan stopped, turning and glaring at the door.   
“What is it? It better be fucking important I’m fucking balls deep right now,” He barked.  
I giggled, placing small soft kisses on his neck.   
“They’re all here, ready when you are,” came Simon's voice.  
“Tell ‘em to sit tight for a few minutes.”  
He turned back to me and shook his head before starting up the pace again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. 

“Sorry baby girl but now we gotta make this quick. Can’t keep our guests waiting,” he spoke.   
I nodded in understanding as his fingers went for my clit, rubbing it in quick circles. I struggled to hold back the loud moans he forced from me. He leaned down once more, kissing and nipping my neck.  
“Scream my name baby girl, let them know who’s fucking you so good,” he groaned.  
I was practically on the edge, waiting for just the right touch to send me over. My back arched as my orgasm washed over me, crying out his name over and over like he wanted. 

He let out a rather loud groan as he reached his own climax. I kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair before he pulled away. I redressed myself quickly and wrapped my arms around myself, this RV was fucking freezing. Negan chuckled and pulled me in to his arms in an attempt to warm me up.  
“You would have thought the ride I just gave you would have warmed you up,” he joked.  
I smiled and kissed him before handing him Lucille. We had guests and we couldn't keep them any longer although I’m pretty sure they heard everything that just went on.   
“Go get em tiger,” I encouraged.  
“You’re staying in here.”  
My face fell, “what? But I wanna watch.”  
“Don't give me that look, I can’t have a lady like you see shit like that.”  
“Oh I’m a lady now?”  
“Not all the time but you are my lady,” he kissed me once more, “I'll be back.”

Negan left the RV letting the door swing shut behind him. Fine, I couldn't watch up close but I could watch out the window. He just didn’t want me getting visibly aroused in front of everyone. Yeah it was fucked up to get aroused as he bashed someone’s brains in, he'd even said so himself but it was how he looked when he did it, how in that single moment he had the power over life and death. Besides he may say it was fucked up that it turned me on but it didn’t stop him fucking my brains out the next moment we were alone. 

I watched from the window as he was talking to them. He always knew how to build up the excitement. I continued watching, waiting with great anticipation. I wonder what one he was gonna pick, if it were up to me I would perhaps take the male on the right end with the weird mullet. But it wasn’t up to me. It was up to him. I took in their scared expressions as they all looked amongst each other wondering who it would be. It might not be one. It might be two. Now that would be funny. Either way it was someone’s last night on Earth.


End file.
